


To Love the Sea

by smallnspunky



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Pirates, Pirates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallnspunky/pseuds/smallnspunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Geoff and his crew are called to surrender their ship, they go from a respectable life as privateers to the most feared pirates in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff slumped in his chair. He buried his face in his hands and wondered what to do next. He didn’t mind working with the Royal Navy, even if he felt they overstepped their bounds. The war on piracy wasn’t a major problem, it was understandable really. But when Commodore Hullum ordered all privateers to either join the navy or retire their ships Geoff was conflicted. 

His crew was mostly made of misfits. Misfits that could hold their own in a fight and were loyal to a fault, but misfits that wouldn’t work well under the extreme scrutiny and regulations of the navy. Even he had a hard time working closely with the navy, choosing to take jobs that required minimal contact with the officers and uppity commissioned sailors. Just because Her Royal Highness had declared war didn’t mean Geoff would offer up his ship and sail off for cause and country. 

He had come out to Port Rooster Teeth in the hopes of escaping some of the politics and wars the nobility were all too eager to bring their subjects into. Port RT wasn’t without its faults, being a hub for piracy and other clandestine dealings, but Geoff had carved out a living for himself, just this side of the law, and he wasn’t sure he was quite willing to give that up either. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, opening his eyes to his crew scattered about the tavern. He sat back, watching them laugh, talk, and drink. Ray was trying to catch the attention of the beautiful barmaid as she tended to other customers, Gavin and Michael were talking to a woman in the corner with fiery red hair, Ryan was telling stories to aspiring sailors at the bar, but Jack was nowhere to be found, he had likely wandered off with the respectable tavern owner he’d married in secret just months earlier. 

They looked so relaxed, ignorant to the internal battle he was having. He loved seeing them like this. They’d make port after a job and come home to the tavern, falling back into the routine of buying new weapons, taking care of business, catching up with old contacts, meeting the different people in the transient town, and always coming back together for drinks. 

He would give anything to be able to sit with Ryan at the bar, scaring young sailors with stories of sea monsters, laughing with his loyal first mate at their wide eyed reactions. But he had a duty. He needed to make a decision for himself and, really, for the crew. He couldn’t force them out of a life of sailing, most of his crew didn’t have the skills to make a living any other way. No, he’d have to find a way around the Commodore’s orders. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear Steffie approach until she sat at the table with another bottle of rum for him. 

“Commodore Hullum sent a man for your answer,” She looked up at him expectantly, “What should I tell him?”

Geoff paused for a beat, sat up straight, curled the ends of his moustache, and took the bottle Steffie offered him. He gave a slight smile and turned to the young woman at his side.

“Tell Hullum to suck a dick.”

He rose quickly, moving to join Ryan at the bar. He wouldn’t fight for royalty, but he wasn’t ready to give up the sea just yet.

\---------

Steffie hesitated, staring at the chair Geoff had just vacated. She wasn’t particularly fond of Commodore Hullum, or any of the other officers she regularly had to deal with, but the pretentious young man Hullum normally sent to speak with her had recently been replaced. And she liked the replacement. He didn’t march through the back door like he was better than the patrons of the tavern, he didn’t look down on her, and he didn’t stand about like it pained him to consort with lowly privateers. Or privateers’ assistants either. 

She sighed and slowly stood. She was glad to not have to work alongside the navy anymore, but she wasn’t looking forward to telling the waiting man about Geoff’s decision. She couldn’t imagine how many other privateers he’d been sent to, how many times he’d had to force men out of a living. 

He stood as Steffie entered, sweeping his hat off in a gentlemanly fashion as he looked at her expectantly. 

“Captain Ramsey has declined the invitation to join the Royal Navy,” Steffie said, fighting to keep her expression neutral and her voice from shaking. The man standing across from her gave a curt nod.

“All right,” he answered after a slight pause, “Please remind your captain to leave his ship in the harbor. Captain Sorola will come to collect it for the navy within the next few days.”

He turned to leave and Steffie settled down behind her table. She looked down at the parchment strewn about and pondered her position now that Geoff was likely going to lose his ship, anxiety churning her stomach.

_I suppose it’s time to find other work._

She shook her head slightly as she started to get the documents in order, a slight headache rising behind her eyes as she thought of the work she’d need to put in to make sure everything was in order when the navy came asking about ship maintenance and crew logs. 

“Are you all right, miss?”

She was startled out of her thoughts by the man in the doorway. He hadn’t quickly run out as she was accustomed to from the other navy men she’d worked with.

“Fine,” She forced a smile, “My job just got considerably easier.”

The man took a small step into the small room, something like concern over his face.

“Do you know what Captain Ramsey is planning to do now?”

Steffie shook her head, “I’m never quite sure what the Captain is thinking. But he won’t leave us without employment. He’s a good man.”

“Let me know if you if you need anything,” He turned to leave, pausing again in the doorway, “Come down to the naval office, ask for Trevor, I’ll be around.”

Steffie waited for the door to close before turning again to her work, considerably less concerned about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I've written in a long long time, and my first fic!  
> Big big thanks to charliechick117 for all her advice <3


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re full of shit.”

“No, Michael! That’s how it happened!”

Gavin was flailing, Michael was yelling, and Lindsay looked on in amusement. When two strange men asked to sit with her she braced herself for the worst, but was pleasantly surprised when they opened with a would you rather scenario. She liked them. Michael had said they were on the same crew, but she could tell they were best friends in addition to being shipmates. 

They were in a lively debate about the merits of scars as an intimidation tactic when Gavin had launched into the thrilling tale of a great fight on the high seas where he was scared silly by an opposing sailor with a right nasty scar across his eye (“I swear he could see the future in his blind eye, that’s the only reason Michael had to save me"). Now Michael had Gavin in a friendly headlock, shrugging and smiling when Lindsay caught his eye. He gave Gavin a final noogie and released him, turning to his half finished drink and letting out a chuckle. Gavin muttered quietly about his poor neck and turned to Lindsay.

“So are you a sailor?”

She started at the question, caught off guard at the sudden change of topic.

“I suppose you could say that.”

“Are you a pirate?” Gavin pressed on, undeterred by her vague answer.

Lindsay laughed, “Oh no, nothing like that. My father was in the navy, he taught me to sail. He died fighting for the country, leaving my mother and me to fend for ourselves. I haven’t set foot on a boat in eight years.”

Michael looked up at that, “Don’t you miss it? I can’t imagine never setting out again,” He paused and gave a sly grin, glancing at Gavin, “Even if it is with this idiot.”

“Michael!” Gavin cried out again, looking momentarily hurt, but when he turned to Lindsay again there was no lasting offense in his eyes.

“Yeah, I miss it, but there aren’t many ships that will take a woman on board. Bad luck and superstitions and all.”

Michael nodded, looking thoughtful. He leaned back into his chair as Gavin broke out into another round of would you rather. Lindsay came up with her fair share of wild questions as well, and the three were soon laughing again in easy conversation.

\---------

Jack hated leaving. He hated packing up with the boys and setting sail for god knows how long. Even one day without her was painful. He missed the peaceful walks through the back alleys of the port town hand in hand with his wife.

“- and Tina’s just been the biggest help, I don’t know how I ever managed that place by myself and - are you even listening?” Caiti had stopped walking, looking at Jack with concern, “Are you feeling alright? Should we head back?”

He chuckled softly and shook his head, pulling her small frame into a bear hug. She buried her head in his shoulder and he just held her for a while, enjoying the time together, knowing he’d be leaving again all too soon. She pulled back, cupping his cheek, worry creasing her brow.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes, darling, I’m fine,” Jack leaned forward to gently press his lips to her forehead, “I just hate leaving you by yourself.”

“I hate it too, but I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I know you’ll never leave Geoff or the rest of the crew, I’m just happy for the time we do spend together. And knowing that you’ll always come home to me is enough most of the time.”

“And when it’s not enough?”

“Then I have this,” She pulled a small pearl ring on a fine chain from inside her bodice, “Til death do we part.”

She gave Jack another kiss and they walked back to the tavern in silence, arm in arm. Jack stared at her as they walked, reminded again of how truly lucky he was to have her as his wife, until Caiti stopped again.

“Besides,” She started, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “I have Tina now, and Steffie’s always around, and the tavern keeps me busy enough. It’s not as though I sit about all day bemoaning my loneliness and waiting for you to return from sea.”

He laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around her, memorizing the way they fit together as they walked home in companionable silence.

\---------

“Tina, please, like I would ever do anything that dangerous.”

Tina scoffed and leaned on the bar, her face inches from Ray’s, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief, “I guess I should have known you’re a coward.”

“Hey now,” Ray looked momentarily hurt, “At least you know I’ll always be coming back to you.”

Tina grinned and refilled his cup, “Oh joy, I’m so glad you’ll always be around to distract me from my job.” The sarcasm was palpable, but there was no malice in her tone. 

“Tina!” Someone called from across the room and Tina left Ray with a small smile.

Ray stretched up, his back cracking audibly, and let out a contented sigh, staring after her.

“Is she finally falling for your undeniable charm?”

“Jesus, Ryan. Stop creeping like that. It’s creepy.”

Ryan chuckled and slid onto the stool next to Ray’s, “But really, how are things with Tina?”

“Oh, I’ll wear her down,” Ray said through his smile, “Eventually.”

Ryan let out another laugh, “So it’s a war of attrition, is it?”

“Yeah. Attrition. Whatever that is,” Ray looked down the bar, staring at Tina as she poured drinks, his smile unconsciously softening into something more tender as he admired the way her hair shone in the dim candlelight, heard her laughter carry across the tavern, watched her smile at other patrons. He felt a pang of, of something that was definitely not jealousy.

“You’re positively smitten.” Ryan broke into his thoughts, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“What? Smitten? Me? Absolutely not,” Ray couldn’t hide the blush creeping up his cheeks as he suppressed his smile.

“Whatever, lover boy. Geoff wants to meet with us the back room. I’ll grab Michael and Gavin and meet you back there.”

Ray nodded and finished his drink. He got up to leave, his eyes wandering down the bar again. He heard Ryan chuckle behind him and quickly turned away, refusing to acknowledge how right Ryan really was.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour after Geoff made his decision, the crew was assembled in the back room. Geoff was taking his time collecting his thoughts, Gavin and Michael were telling Ray about this woman they’d met, Ryan and Jack were quietly talking about how Caiti was doing, and Steffie was sitting in the corner sorting through the papers scattered over her table. 

“Here’s the deal,” His crew fell silent as he spoke, “We’ve been given an ultimatum by the navy.”

The crew looked up at him, faces full of worry, and Geoff felt his stomach drop with anxiety.

“We either have to join the navy or retire the ship,” Noises of protestation and defeat filled the room, “But there could be a third option.”

Geoff looked from one member of this crew to the next, knowing his next words would make or break the loyalty they’d shown so far. 

“Piracy.”

There was a collective gasp, even Steffie froze in her work. Geoff closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the protestations. When none came he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes fell on Michael first, startled at the wicked grin spreading across his face. He almost chuckled, _Of course Michael would be up for piracy,_ and turned to see Gavin’s eyes darting between himself and Michael with concern. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ryan nodding thoughtfully and Ray leaning his chair back, the young man’s brow creased in concentration. He gaze finally reached Jack, the one he was most worried about. There was no way he could continue sailing if his best friend wasn’t at his side, and he knew Jack truly had the most to lose. But there was just a look of careful composure across his face, as though he’d known what was coming. 

“I know you never signed on to become pirates, so here’s your chance to leave. If you stay you’ll receive equal share in whatever profit we get, but we’ll be at odds with the navy. We won’t make port as often, it’ll be too dangerous. But I can promise that we’ll keep sailing until our ship goes down. _Achievement_ isn't going down without her crew.”

There was more silence. Geoff was becoming concerned. He didn’t expect his crew to jump on the opportunity to become lawless pirates, but he had hoped for something more than this stunned silence. 

Ray dropped his chair back on four legs with a bang, making Steffie jump, and nodded vigorously, “Absolutely, man. There’s nothing else I want to do, or can do, other than sail. Besides, we only live once, right? Let's do something crazy," He smiled, "Count me in.”

\---------

One by one the entire crew elected to stay with Geoff. It was a range of reactions, from Ryan’s careful “Yeah, I’ll stay with you Geoff,” to Michael’s excited “Hell yeah, man. Let’s get lawless.” Jack had a feeling Hullum had given Geoff such an offer, he wasn’t blind to the political tension and rumours that filled the port, and he was sure Geoff would never give up his ship, sailing was in his blood, so piracy was the only option Jack could see.

He felt the eyes of the crew on him, but took his time weighing his options. He loved the ocean, he loved the crew, he loved everything about being a sailor, but he also loved Caiti and the domesticity of living in the tavern with her. If he joined Geoff he couldn’t leave Caiti with the usual reassurances: that they were just escorting a ship, that they had the support of the royal navy, that he’d be back before she knew it. If he joined Geoff he wouldn’t be able to look her in the eye and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

“Geoff -”

“Take your time thinking about it, Jack. You don’t have to decide tonight.”

“Actually,” Steffie cut in quietly, “You might not have much time. Kovic sent word that they’re locking down the docks in the next couple days, and Sorola is going to come for your ship soon. Honestly, it’s better if you leave sooner rather than later.”

“Oh, Steffie, god, what about you?” Jack heard the concern in Geoff’s voice, “Once we’ve gone pirate they’re going to come after you.”

Geoff could be turning to a life of crime, but he still cared about the people he employed. Jack knew that Geoff would never leave Steffie in a dangerous position, or any of them for that matter. That’s the only way anyone managed to get a crew as loyal as them. 

“I’ll be fine. You aren’t the only privateers to turn to piracy. In response, Kovic and his crew have signed on with the navy, they’re hoping to keep an eye out for their friends turned pirates. He came by to offer me a job. The way we see it, I can keep working for you and Kovic. I stay here, you keep the tavern as your base, but the navy won’t be too suspicious.”

Geoff smiled, “I knew I hired you for a reason.”

Steffie blushed and turned back to her cluttered table. 

“Jack,” Geoff turned back to his friend, “I need an answer by dawn. We set sail as early as we can.”

Jack nodded, looking down at his hands. Geoff was his best friend, he wasn’t going to lose that, he just needed to break the news to Caiti. Gently.

\---------

Michael and Gavin cornered Geoff on the way to his room. 

“Cap, I want you to meet Lindsay,” Michael started, “We met her earlier, and -” 

“We want you to let her join the crew!” Gavin finished enthusiastically.

“What?” Geoff deadpanned.

“She can sail,” Michael said quickly, stumbling over his words. “You keep talking about needing people and she knows how to sail. She wants to, Geoff. She wants to sail just as much as me, or Gav, or you. If you just - just meet her, you’ll see.”

Geoff didn’t respond.

“Just give her a chance.”

Geoff shook his head, “We’re going to be openly defying the government and navy, putting ourselves in danger, and you want me to bring a woman on board? More than a woman, it’s a woman you just met. We don’t know her. She could be anyone! I can’t risk it now.”

“You don’t even believe in that superstition!” Gavin cried out suddenly. “You go on and on about _oh women can be great sailors_ and _I wish Griffon could sail with us_ so what’s stopping you now?”

“Please, Geoff, just meet her,” Michael was begging. Michael. The man whose first response to anything going wrong was anger, the man who ruthlessly shot at enemies without remorse and had an unhealthy obsession with explosions, the man who was, above all, fierce and unyielding, was begging Geoff to give this woman a chance. 

Geoff sighed, “Have her meet me in my room,” and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to charliechick117 for writing this whole chapter because I couldn't write it without crying (and I wouldn't be able to do it justice either)

Jack stood in the doorway of Caiti’s room - the room they shared when he was in town. Caiti was sitting at the dresser running a brush through her long hair. Jack sighed and drank in the sight of his wife (his _wife_ ) sitting in their room. The soft light of the candle made her glow. He watched as she set the brush down and reached for the ring around her neck, fingering it idly.

He desperately wanted to stay - but he knew he couldn’t. As soon as the word “pirate” came out of Geoff’s mouth, Jack knew what he was going to do. He couldn’t deny the thrill of adventure, the singing in his veins that called him to the oceans, but neither could he deny the love of his life - the light that always brought him home.

Caiti glanced up and saw Jack in the mirror. Her face lit up and she turned to him. With his heart in his throat and his stomach in knots, Jack stepped into the room. He knelt   
down beside Caiti and took her hands in his.

“We leave at dawn,” he whispered.

“I know,” Caiti whispered back. She reached up and cupped his cheek. “Steffie told me earlier.”

“She didn’t tell you everything,” Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The soft, flowery scent of Caiti’s perfume made his stomach clench even harder. Tears bristled behind his eyes and Jack tucked his face towards Caiti’s hand.

“Jack?” she sounded so lost and confused. “Jack, dear, what’s wrong?”

Jack took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Caiti’s own eyes were wide with worry; her thumb rubbed across his cheek. It would be so easy to stay. Jack could leave Geoff and stay here, with Caiti, where it was safe. He could work in the tavern, start a family.

And never sail again. Never feel the ocean breeze on his face, never feel the rocking of a ship beneath his feet, never see the new lands on the horizon. Jack ached to stay with his wife - half his heart yearned for it, but the other half yearned for the sea.

“We were given an ultimatum,” Jack finally said. “Join the Navy or abandon the ocean.”

“But you are sailing at dawn,” Caiti pointed out, quickly connecting the dots. God, how Jack loved her quick intelligence. “And I know Geoff’s crew isn’t worthy of the Royal Navy.”

Jack nodded. Caiti drew her eyebrows in close, furrowed in confusion.

“Piracy,” Jack breathed out the word. Caiti’s eyebrows shot up and the hand on Jack’s cheek went still. Jack felt his heart flutter in his chest. He pressed on. “It’s the only option and I have to go, Caiti. You know Geoff, he wouldn’t last three days without me.”

Caiti shook her head. She stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room, hands clenching and unclenching. Jack, suddenly cold without her beside him, stood up slowly. He wanted to reach out and tuck her in his arms, like he always did, but he couldn’t bring himself to bridge the gap.

“No, that’s not true,” Caiti folded her arms, closed herself off from Jack. “Geoff can take care of himself. You’re going because you want to.”

“Caiti -”

“I knew this when I married you,” Caiti interrupted him, her voice cold and accusing. “I knew that you would always go to the ocean and go sailing. I knew that you, working as a privateer, wouldn’t be able to settle down.”

“This is no different!” Jack tried, fruitlessly.

“Jack, please,” Caiti scoffed. “Don’t treat me like a fool. The Navy kills pirates.”

“We’ll be careful,” Jack insisted. He took half a step forward and Caiti stepped back. “I have always come back to you, my dear.”

“Because you were safe!” Caiti shouted and Jack flinched at her anger. “As a privateer I knew that you would come home. You can’t promise me that anymore. Not unless you stay.”

“I can’t -”

“Why not?” she demanded. “Well? Why can’t you just stay here? Stay with me and be safe. No more Royal Navy, no more pirates. Just me and you.”

Jack hesitated. Caiti let out a soft sigh and dropped onto the bed - the fight gone out of her. For once, he had no words. No amount of calming platitudes could convince Caiti that he would be fine and there was nothing he could say that would make the leaving easier.

The silence stretched on and Jack could hear the others in the tavern - muffled shouts and singing, completely unaware of what was happening.

“I know why,” Caiti’s voice was soft and broken, thick with tears. “I know why you leave.” She looked up at Jack with big, wet eyes, and Jack’s heart shattered. “You were born with a wandering soul. You were made to leave, created for adventure, and no matter what I do, you will always leave.”

Jack wished he could deny it. He wished he had the words and the desire to stay. But his wife knew him better - and she knew that Jack would always go to the ocean. He wasn’t built to stay.

“Caiti…”

“No, Jack,” Caiti shook her head. She reached around and unhooked her necklace. Standing, Caiti walked up to Jack and tucked it into his hand. “I love you, and I always will. But I don’t think I can do this. I don’t know how.”

If this was heartbreak, Jack wanted to die. His limbs were stiff and his eyes were itching with unshed tears.

“Please,” he said. “I will come back, I promise. I will always come back to you.”

“You don’t know that,” Caiti said as tears flowed down her cheeks. “You’re always leaving, Jack, and you hate it every time, but you keep going and leaving me here. And now you expect me to wait here, alone, knowing that the Royal Navy could kill you in an instant? I can’t do it, Jack.”

She pushed past him, slamming the door shut behind her. Jack took in a shuddering breath and opened his hand. The pearl ring shone in the center of his palm. He bought it on a whim at some jeweler on a long forgotten island. Michael teased him endlessly for it and Geoff offered to officiate the wedding.

Hot, thick tears streamed down Jack’s cheeks. He clasped the necklace around his own neck, the ring sitting beneath the hollow of his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charliechick117 wrote a good majority of this one too, I started school and didn't have much time to write.

The predawn light was just beginning to crest over the horizon. Geoff’s crew was loading up the ship under his careful eye. The morning was cool and crisp, the sky clear and cloudless - a perfect day to set sail. Ray was standing at the doorway of the tavern clutching a rose and tattered note in his hands.

“You know what, forget it,” Ray said to himself. “I can’t do it. Nope. Not today.”

He turned to walk to the ship but was met with Ryan’s chest instead.

“I don’t think so,” Ryan said. He turned Ray around and practically shoved him through the doors. “We’re going to be pirates now. This is literally now or never. You are going to be a man, grow some balls, and leave that note for Tina.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Ray struggled, but Ryan was strong and kept pushing. “Look, attrition or whatever, if she wants me she’ll tell me!”

“Ray, oh Ray,” Ryan sighed. “She’s a bartender, and a pretty one at that. She gets hit on all the time. You, my friend, need to prove that you mean it. Show her that you love her, that you care. You have to be different from the others or else she’s never going to know!”

Ray nodded. He could see where Ryan was coming from. Tina was absolutely gorgeous and the men in this town weren’t exactly saints. Yeah, Ray could do this. He could show Tina that he was different - that he meant business. How hard could it be? Just drop off the note and rose and she’ll fall into his arms the next time they make port.

Ray took one step into the building and almost turned right back out. Screw this noise. What if Tina only thought of him as one of a hundred faces in the crowd? He was baring his soul here and he was not ready to handle that kind of rejection.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

Right. Ryan.

“C’mon, man. What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Ryan laughed. “Are you serious right now? Dude, she’s totally into you!”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one with his heart on the line!”

“It’ll be easy! Just set the note on the bar, she’ll see it.”

“And then hate me.”

“Oh, my god, just do it!”

Ray wanted to protest but he saw Gavin waving to him. The ship was packed up and ready to go and, as much as Ray was frayed with nerves, he’d rather be on the ship than here in town.

“Shit, fine.”

Ray ran in, dropped the note on the bar and tossed the rose on top. It looked haphazard and wonky and Ray desperately wished he could make it look perfect, but the ship was sailing and he had no choice. Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Ray walked past Ryan without glancing up at him. He didn’t need Ryan’s smug smirk right now.

\---------

Tina woke up slowly. Sluggishly, she lifted her arms above her head and stretched her back, sighing when it popped. It was quiet in the tavern - no sound of Geoff’s laughter or of Gavin’s squawking. Slowly, Tina sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Then she remembered - the crew left this morning for a new venture in piracy. Jack had left Caiti heartbroken and in tears. Ray had left without so much as a goodbye. The sun was just above the horizon, hours since dawn had passed. With Commodore Hullum’s new ruling, it would be a slow day.

Tina crept down the stairs to the tavern. Caiti was sitting at the bar, a hot cup of tea in her hands. She looked as though she’d been sitting there all night. She glanced up at Tina, eyes red and swollen.

“Morning,” Tina said.

Caiti only bowed her head. Tina poured herself a cup of tea and sat by Caiti, close enough that their arms brushed.

"He loves you, you know," Tina eventually said.

"Not as much as he loves the sea," Caiti’s voice was hoarse. She turned to face Tina with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. “Whatever happens with you and Ray, don’t let it end like this.”

“You and Jack aren’t over,” Tina insisted, ignoring the comment about Ray. “He’s coming back, you’ll see. He always comes back. All of them do."

Caiti let out a trembling breath and Tina put her arm around her. The sunlight continued to filter in through the windows, casting shadows across the floor. She glanced around the tavern. It was always unsettling to see the place - usually so full of sound and life - empty. Dust motes floated through the still air and Tina felt quite alone.

Except sitting there, on the edge of the bar, was a flower.

“Caiti, why don’t you go up and get some rest?” Tina said. “You’re in no condition to work today. I think we can take one day off.”

It was a sign of how damaging Jack’s leaving was to Caiti as she silently nodded and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Tina sighed heavily, thinking once again what a blessing it was for her not to have fallen in love.

She made a bee-line straight for the flower on the bar. A soft gasp left her lips as Tina saw what exactly it was. A brilliant red rose, just beginning to bloom, gently set atop a piece of paper. With trembling fingers and a pounding heart, Tina picked up the paper.

_Tina,_

_So I guess I’m going to be a pirate now - full of dangers, am I right? And I was thinking about you and me and how important you are to me. If this all goes sour and the Navy catches us, I don’t want to go with any regrets. I really like you, Tina. You’re beautiful and funny and smart and maybe when I come back, I can buy you dinner? Anyway, Ryan’s yelling at me to get going, so I gotta end it here._

_With love,_

_Ray_

Tina felt her chest heave with a heavy gasp and she pressed the note to her chest, closing her eyes against the sudden onslaught of tears. All those months of casual flirting had been pointing to this direction but Tina was used to flirtations leading nowhere. She had grown a thick skin over her tender heart and yet Ray had gotten in with his silly jokes and cheesy one-liners.

Tucking the note into her bodice, Tina picked up the rose and fetched a vase. She placed it in the window and gazed out over the ocean.

Melancholy hit her like a brick. Ray was gone. He was off on the oceans illegally preparing to fight off the Royal Navy. Terror seized at Tina when she realized exactly what that meant - that she might never see Ray again. She had her chance and she wasted it. She pulled the note out and fingered the worn edges of the paper. Of all the times for Ray to confess, it had to be now?

Well, Tina laughed to herself, Ray always had the worst timing. The laughter turned to tears and Tina fell heavily into the nearest chair, clutching the note close to her chest. She imagined Ray penning the words - carefully sticking his tongue out as he conveyed his emotions. A sob tore through her chest at the thought of Ray believing these could be his last words to her.

This must be what Caiti felt every time she had to wave Jack away and, not for the first time, Tina felt astounded at her strength. Drawing on every vestige of courage she had, Tina stood up and hastily wiped the tears away.

Geoff would bring the boys back safely. He always did. Tina tucked the note away and began making a list of supplies to buy for the tavern. If she kept busy then perhaps the loneliness wouldn't hurt so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael led Lindsay into the belly of the ship, offering a hand to help her on the stairs and carrying her small bag. She was amused by his little shows of gallantry, but appreciated it. She never expected such chivalry from any man, least of all a young privateer turned pirate. 

“This is where we sleep, me and Jack and Gav and the lot,” Michael gestured to a cluster of hammocks and bedrolls pushed into a corner and somewhat divided from the rest by a pile of crates and barrels.

“You can claim any of the beds around. About half of the crew decided against piracy, so there should be plenty of extras laying about.”

Lindsay nodded her thanks as Michael held out her bag, “Great, thanks, Michael. You’re great.”

Michael flushed in the dim light and turned away, muttering something about how it was no problem and he should go check on Gavin. He walked up above deck, leaving Lindsay alone in the hustle and bustle of the sailors loading up the ship and preparing to set sail. 

_I hope you’re proud of me, Dad,_ Lindsay thought as she lowered herself into the nearest hammock, _I’m finally using what you taught me._

\---------

Geoff watched Jack slowly shuffle around the ship, his eyes red and his shoulders slumped. Geoff wished he could take the time to comfort Jack, but with the ship being short staffed, he, and everyone else, had to work twice as hard.

He saw Michael emerge from below deck, his face flushed to a deep red. Soon Lindsay followed, and Geoff couldn’t help but wonder if Michael had an ulterior motive for begging him to allow Lindsay to join. He had introduced Lindsay to the rest of the crew that morning. She was charming and funny, if she actually knew how to sail she would be a good fit for the crew. He’d let her have a crack at the helm and gauge her skills. He watched as she glanced around the ship, seeming to get her bearings, before she joined Ray organizing piles of scattered rope.

Geoff turned back to his own work, anxious to get back out to sea. The sea called to him, the open water taunting him with promises of freedom and adventure. A clear day like today made his heart pound with the anticipation of setting sail; the wind at his back and his crew working seamlessly on the deck before him. There was no feeling like it in the world.

To Geoff, there was only one thing that compared to the sea: the fierce and beautiful shipwright, Griffon. She was as wild and unpredictable as the ocean, and understood Geoff’s need to sail. 

Although his home was on _Achievement,_ his heart was with Griffon.

\---------

Jack did his best to keep up with the other sailors, but his head was foggy and he ached all over. He numbly shuffled around the ship, taking care of small tasks, the pearl around his neck weighing him down. He found himself with Ryan, looking over maps of trade routes, barely able to focus on the colored lines that sprawled across the aged paper.

“The only isolated trade route is also the most dangerous. How do you think the crew will feel about going into Mermaid Reef?” Ryan traced a dotted blue line that ran alongside a cliff, “There’s plenty of big caves along these cliffs we could bunker down in when storms rise.”

Jack nodded, slowly processing Ryan’s words. “Seems like the best option.”

Ryan stood and stretched, clapping Jack on the back, “Great. I’ll let Geoff know.” 

He turned, but made no motion to leave.

“I’m sorry about Caiti. I’m sure everything will be fine,” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack’s breath caught, tears rushing to his eyes at her name. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Ryan walked off, leaving Jack to his own thoughts. 

\---------

They had set out to sea, Geoff was at the helm, Lindsay at his side, and the lads were heckling each other on deck. 

“Ray,” Gavin cooed, leaning against a crate, “How much longer until you tell us what happened with Tina when we were back at port?”

Ray scoffed, “Literally nothing, man. She barely talks to me.”

“That’s not true,” Michael piped up, “You know she digs you. She talks to you when she’s working, even when Caiti’s around. She doesn’t do that for any one.”

Ray felt a blush rising in his cheeks. He hadn’t told the other lads about the note or the rose. Only Ryan knew. And he only knew because Ray had to ask for some paper. 

“Nah, man. I mean, she’s like a respectable tavern worker and things, what the hell would she see in me? Skinny little pirate boy? Nah.”

“Jack convinced Caiti to marry him,” Gavin shrugged, “Why should it be any different with you and Tina?”

“Ha, yeah, because Jack and Caiti have worked out really well.”

“They have! They’re lovely,” Although he didn’t always get along with Jack, Gavin had loved the wedding and loved seeing Jack happy with Caiti.

“Wait, Gav,” Michael said quietly, “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“What, boi?”

“Jack hasn’t said anything, but it’s pretty evident things didn’t go well with Caiti last night. He’s a wreck.”

“No! He always gets all weird and mopey when we leave port. He doesn’t like leaving Caiti and all that.”

Ray leaned closer to Gavin, “He’s been wearing the ring. Caiti must have given it back to him.”

Gavin’s eyes slowly widened, “No… he’s just… holding onto it…”

“I’m just saying, man, it’s not looking good on that front.” He wouldn’t say it, but Ray already regretted his note because of what happened with Jack and Caiti. If stable, level headed, rational Jack and Caiti couldn’t make it work, what chance did he and Tina have?

The lads sat in silence, staring out at the waves, listening to the idle chatter of the crew and Geoff and Lindsay’s laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

They’d been at sea ten days, attacked one merchant ship (only kind of successfully) and Michael was beyond jealous. It was unreasonable. Totally. Geoff had a gorgeous woman he was faithful to, there was no way, hell or high water, that he was flirting with Lindsay. Even if he did make her his understudy. Michael knew he was being jealous and shallow but he couldn’t help it.

Lindsay was an absolute goddess. He could tell the instant they met that she was something else. From her fiery hair to her quick wit, she was not someone to underestimate and, boy, Michael didn’t underestimate her. The crew had immediately taken a liking to her as well. Michael had an argument ready in case of any protestations, but the crew knew they needed more members, female or not, and accepted her without hesitation. 

They had been out at sea for ten days and Michael knew he had fallen hard. And Gavin wouldn’t let him forget.

“Oh, Michael!” Gavin called as Michael stabilized the cannons yet again. “Have you talked to Lindsay yet?”

“Gavin, literally nothing has happened,” Michael shouted, pulling out a rag and wiping the soot from the cannon, “Keep your big nose in your own business.” 

Michael heard Gavin huff and stomp away. Serves him right, the nosy prick. Michael was beginning to have much more sympathy for Ray and the comments he’d endured for months now. He watched Gavin’s retreating figure, sparing a glance for Lindsay at the helm with Geoff, before walking below decks to check on the rest of the weapons. There had been no sign of Navy ships but one couldn’t be too careful.

\----------

Another two weeks passed, and the crew was getting restless. Ryan could feel the tension on board. The merchant ships that came through sustained them well enough, they were able to overcome any resistance offered by the merchants and gained enough money and supplies to have plenty of fun when they made port. They weren’t wildly successful yet, but that wasn’t what made the sailors anxious.

It was the mermaids. 

He heard the rumors spread around the ship, shared in hushed tones and hastily silenced as the deck crew passed by. None of the crew said it out loud. 

“Ryan,” Gavin caught Ryan as they were supervising the crew cleaning the deck, “I’ve been talking to the crew, and they keep bringing up mermaids. Do you believe in all this mermaid talk?”

“No,” Ryan didn’t even look at Gavin, brushing off the question and hoping Gavin would just let it go. But, Gavin being Gavin, he didn’t.

“But what about all the stories? And the weird noises at night? Sometimes I come up on deck to keep Geoff company and I’m sure I see them in the water, dancing around the ship like dolphins do.”

“Gavin,” Ryan turned to face the younger man, “They’re just stories. They’re told to children to keep them from playing too far into the water. Whatever you see or hear at night is not mermaids. It’s probably fish or turtles or just the reflections on the water. Mermaids do not exist.”

“But Ryan! It’s Mermaid Reef! How else would it have gotten its name? Maybe this area is so dangerous because of mermaids.” Gavin looked to Ryan smugly, as though his argument was foolproof. 

“I’m sure you’re right Gavin, definitely dangerous because of these imaginary mermaids, not because of the giant cliffs and jutting rocks that could dash our ship to pieces if Geoff isn’t careful.”

Gavin muttered to himself as he walked off, seemingly put out by Ryan’s certainty about mermaids.

\---------

The rain came sudden and hard. A torrential downpour that had the deck of the ship soaked within seconds. It was all rain and no storm and the seas remained calm beneath the ship. The crew shouted for joy and Ryan ordered the men to gather the barrels to collect the rainwater before they stripped down to wash themselves of the weeks of sweat and salt. Geoff grabbed Lindsay by the elbow and practically shoved her into the captain’s cabin.

“Geoff,” Lindsay whined. “C’mon, it’s not fair!”

“No, it’s not,” Geoff agreed. “But it is what’s best for you. These are good men but they’re still men and men can still be pigs.”

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?” Lindsay brushed her damp hair from her face. “Not the fact that Michael’s been eying me since you brought me on board?”

Geoff shrugged. “Okay, maybe that too. But still, you’re in here until the boys are done. Got it?”

“Fine, _Dad,_ ” Lindsay pouted.

Geoff flashed a charming grin and Lindsay barely restrained smiling back. The door was shut, locked, and Lindsay was left in the cabin until the boys were done washing up in the rain. And Geoff could rest safely knowing that his precious up-and-coming captain was protected.

As if Lindsay was just going to sit and wait while there were dozens of naked men outside. She walked to the door and peered out the window. It was dirty and grimy and she could barely make out the figures on deck, but she caught enough glimpses to make her giggle.

Before too long, Lindsay ended up with a long sheet of paper ranking the men in order of attractiveness. Ryan was a clear winner; his broad shoulders and muscled thighs told the whole story, even if he had a little pudge around his stomach. Gavin made a close second with his muscular and wiry frame. She kept careful notice of Ray (for Tina’s sake) and even though he was small and scrawny, Ray had a huge scar across his back that was, to be honest, pretty badass. She tried to keep Jack out of the runnings (he was married after all) but he ended up a solid five on the list, before Geoff.

Then there was Michael, the man who got her this gig with Geoff. She had him around Geoff’s number (pudgy around the tummy, pasty and freckled) and didn’t think anything else of it. Except she did catch him staring plenty of times. She didn’t mind though, it felt kind of nice to be the center of attention.


	8. Chapter 8

They’d been at sea for six weeks, making brief stops at the nearest ports but never quite making it back to Port RT. Ray and Jack grew close through their discussions and speculations about their ladies back home. Jack was nothing but optimistic for Ray, but had little hope of Caiti ever forgiving him. Ray told Jack about the note, but mentioned nothing of his regret. Jack had hope for Ray, he wasn’t going to ruin that. 

Geoff had found a spacious cave that they stored their extra riches in (a very slowly growing pirate’s treasure) and took cover in as soon as Ray felt a hint of a storm.

Geoff was more impressed by his crew with each passing day. Ray, his never failing sailing master, could tell when a storm was coming with plenty of time for them to get to cover. Geoff was so grateful that deck crew had opted to stay with him. Ray was the single best sailing master the high seas had seen. Not to mention Ryan’s ability to motivate the crew and Jack’s repairs with minimal supplies. Considering their precarious position, he needed his crew more than ever.

He stood at the helm, watching over the crew as they sat about telling stories. Ray was sitting on the mast, his silhouette outlined in the rays of the setting sun, staring out over the gentle waves that rocked the ship, the wind ruffling his hair. 

The quiet murmuring of the crew, broken by the occasional laughter, combined with the gentle rock of the ship lulled him into a quiet contentment. The sun was slowly setting, half hidden behind the cliffs, painting the waves in gold and casting long shadows across the deck. 

This was why Geoff felt the pull to the sea. These quiet evenings with their cloudless skies and content crew. Even if he had to turn to piracy, there was nothing that could keep him from sailing. 

“Storm’s coming!” Ray yelled out, swinging down from the mast. The crew slowly began moving, knowing there was still plenty of time before the storm reached them. 

Lindsay joined Geoff at the helm, Ray coming up the stairs behind her. 

“We should have just enough time to reach the cave before the storm really hits. It’ll be close, we should probably secure anything loose just in case. It’s going to be one heck of a storm.”

Geoff nodded, again grateful he had such a talented sailing master. 

\---------

They didn’t make it to the cave. They had barely finished securing the cargo below deck when the rains came. 

The crew scurried about the deck as rains pummeled _Achievement._ Lindsay watched, standing at Geoff’s side in case he needed her.

“What the actual fuck, Ray,” Geoff muttered to himself. “Enough time to reach the cave. Bullshit.”

A bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder. Lindsay braced herself against the quarterdeck railing and continued watching the crew, keeping an eye on the waves that increased with each passing moment.

She whispered a prayer to the sea god, praying the ship wouldn’t be overwhelmed in the storm.

She prayed and watched and hoped. 

\---------

Tina and Caiti sat in the nearly empty tavern watching the rain beat against the small windows. The storm kept all but the most desperate from coming in for a drink. A small group of sailors had stumbled in just before the storm hit and sat quietly talking to each other in the corner. 

“Caiti, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Tina tried to sound reassuring, but her voice was thick with worry. 

Caiti shook her head, her fingers worrying the neckline of her dress, “I told him I couldn’t do it. I gave him the ring back.” Her voice came out barely louder than a whisper, shaking with unshed tears, “What if…”

She trailed off, eyes wide as she continued watching the rain stream down the windows. What if this storm was too much for them, what if the ship needed repairs they couldn’t illegally obtain, what if Jack hadn’t forgiven her for what she had said, what if…

She shook her head, shaking the worrisome thoughts away. She needed to be sure the basement wasn’t flooding and they had enough food and drink in stock until the storm blew over. She needed to be sure Steffie was doing alright, her room leaked sometimes in bad weather. Caiti had meant to ask Jack to fix that the last time they made port. 

“Tina,” Caiti stood and placed a gentle hand on Tina’s shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts, “Can you check on Steffie? Make sure her room isn’t leaking too badly. If she needs to, she can move into one of the other rooms. I’m going to make sure the basement isn’t flooding.”

Tina nodded and made her way upstairs. Caiti checked in on the young sailors before making her way into the basement. As her torch lit up the last few stairs she saw a thin layer of water covering the floor. 

“Oh, shit,” she muttered to herself. She deftly secured the bottom of her dress in her waistband and delicately kicked off her shoes, not looking forward to finding the leak and spending most of the night moving food upstairs. She stepped off the bottom stair, water lapping at her heels, and began examining the walls of the small room. 

She had barely made it across the nearest wall when Tina and Steffie came down, assuming the worst when Caiti hadn’t returned upstairs. The three of them quickly found the leak, a small crack at the top of the wall where some of the mortar had worn away. A group effort, including enlisting the young sailors because Tina and Steffie were too short and Caiti couldn’t do it on her own, sealed the leak in very little time. 

After moving everything upstairs, they settled in for a drink. The cold water that soaked their feet left them huddled around the hearth. The wind and rain pounded the windows, but the stacks of crates and warm glow of the fire made the empty tavern fairly cozy. Caiti was faintly aware of Tina and Steffie talking to the young sailors. The murmur of their voices comforting her as she stared into the crackling fire. 

Caiti held her small cup of tea close to her face, letting the steam rise in front of her eyes. She thought of Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was not thinking of Caiti. He was thinking of the sails, one big gust away from ripping from their riggings; he was thinking of poor Lindsay, Geoff had her clinging to the railings of the quarterdeck helping him steer when the ocean currents were too strong; he was thinking of Gavin and Michael, running everywhere at once securing the cannons and anything else that had been left loose; he was thinking of Ray and Ryan expertly and quickly climbing up and down the masts, ensuring the sails didn’t rip but were secure enough to still guide them; he was thinking of the rest of the crew, running about helping where they could. 

They would get through this storm. They always did. They knew their jobs and did them well, the whole crew did. 

Jack couldn’t help feeling that something was different. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and the pit of his stomach. This storm was not one they could weather as usual. It was something more. There was something in the too frequent thunder, the too bright lightning. 

He pushed the thought away as a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, almost immediately followed by a clap of thunder that shook the ship itself. He continued his way around the ship, securing ropes, helping sailors who slipped and injured themselves, everywhere at once, but always hyper aware of the deck crew.

He was helping Gavin and Michael secure a cannon when a mountainous wave rose up and slammed into the ship, knocking Michael gut-first into the cannon and nearly throwing Gavin overboard. Jack stumbled, losing his footing, but managed to grab Gavin by his waistband. He pulled Gavin back on board and bent down, quickly checking to make sure Michael wasn’t seriously injured. 

He heard Ryan cry out and saw Ray hanging by a rope from the main topmast. Jack ran to the main mast as quickly as he could on the pitching ship, cursing the tangled ropes that made him stumble, shaking his soaking hair and the relentless rain out of his eyes. He kept his eyes fixed on Ray, the young man struggling to hold on, the rain making him slip with every movement.

As Jack watched Ray slide lower and lower he had one thing on his mind. 

Ray was running out of rope.

\---------

Steffie laughed as the sailors tried to charm Tina. Tina was used to it, but Steffie didn’t spend much time at the bar. She knew the quiet Tina that quickly counted over bottles of rum, the quick witted Tina that could make Steffie laugh even on the most stressful days, the protective Tina that would quickly shut down any sailor that tried to flirt with Steffie.

She had never seen Tina like this. This was the charming, smart, and beautiful Tina that brought sailors back time and time again to the small tavern. 

“So, Tina,” One sailor started. He had a mop of unruly brown hair that stuck up in all directions and a beard that was just past scruffy but not quite full beard. “How is it you’re not taken by one of the sweet talkin’ sailors that come around here?”

Another sailor cut in, “I bet you’ve got yourself a sailor boy already, and he’s gone off and joined the royal navy, leavin’ you all these cold and lonely nights.”

Tina chuckled, her eyes flashing in the firelight, “Oh, please. If I had found myself a ‘sweet talkin’ sailor’ he definitely wouldn’t be one of the patrons. As respectable as they might be, those sailors get drunk and you’d never know they were anything more than disrespectful pirates.”

The pair of sailors exchanged glances, looking at the bottles of rum they had nearly emptied. The first sailor shrugged and tipped the bottle back, chugging the rest of it. 

He let out a burp and laughed, “I guess I’m not respectable then. The name’s Matt.”

\---------

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Ray felt his grip slipping as the rain continued soaking the rope. He knew climbing was futile. He was a good rope climber, he had to be to sail, but he wouldn’t be able to get any traction on the slippery rope. 

He was lucky he’d grabbed the rope. He was actually about to tie it about his waist in case this very thing happened. Too bad he didn’t think of it sooner.

_Well, I guess this is it. What a way to go out._

He looked across the mast to Ryan, hoping he hadn’t fallen as well. Ray could see Ryan’s silhouette illuminated by lightning still up on the foremast, tying a rope to himself. _Smart, way to learn from my mistakes._

Ray slipped a bit further and watched as Ryan gave the rope a few tugs, checking to make sure it was secure. _That’s right Ryan, we can’t lose our first mate like you’re losing your dumb sailing master. Hopefully Geoff finds a replacement soon._

Ryan gave Ray a thumbs up and a nod. Ray dropped another few inches. _Thanks a lot, Ryan. That thumbs up is doing great things for my confidence as I’m about to fall to my death._

Ray closed his eyes as he slipped again. He didn’t know how much rope was left. He didn’t want to know. So much for never doing anything dangerous. 

He pictured Tina’s face. The way her eyes lit up when he said something really dumb, the way she smiled at him from across the tavern, her low chuckle when he made a bad joke. 

He felt his hands slide down again. _I should have said something to her. I don’t even know if she got the note._

As he slowly slid lower and lower on the rope the regret he’d carried for weeks at leaving the note slipped away to be replaced by regret at not saying something more. Of not doing something more. Something sooner. Ryan wasn’t joking when he said now or never. 

He faintly heard Jack cry out, his voice carried away by the wind. He knew he must be almost out of rope by now. 

_Sorry Tina._


	10. Chapter 10

“Who do you sail with, Matt?” Steffie asked. She knew every former privateer captain, and, as a result, a good portion of the current navy. 

“Currently no one. My buddies here signed on with the navy under our old captain, Mark, but I just didn’t feel the navy life was right for me,” Matt paused, “Maybe I’ll become a blacksmith or something.”

Matt and his friends laughed. “There’s no way you could be a blacksmith, man. You aren’t good at anything except sailing.”

One of the sailors turned to Steffie, “Matt can read the ocean like a book. Can predict a storm from hours out. That’s the only reason we got here before the storm! Matt convinced us to come in earlier than we planned. He knows. Somehow, he just knows.”

Steffie smiled and nodded, his words reminding her of the way Michael and Gavin had gushed about Ray’s skills when he had first joined the crew.

A boom of thunder drowned out their words and hushed the sailors for a beat. But they quickly continued talking, trying to keep their mind off the storm, and huddled closer around the fire.

\---------

Ryan was going to save Ray. He knew he could jump and swing to the other mast. He’d done it plenty of times in nice weather. But he could do it now. He _had_ to do it now. There was no other way to help the young man. In order to swing to Ray he would have to gain enough momentum, he’d have to find some sort of traction on the soaking mast, and he didn’t have much time. He prepared to jump, hoping the wind would push him towards Ray. 

A flash of lightning lit up Ray; Ryan could see that he was almost at the end of his rope. 

He took a deep breath, jumped, and prayed. 

\---------

Caiti shook herself out of the thoughts of her husband and listened in on the conversation playing out between the younger people. Tina and Steffie laughed along with the sailors as they told stories of sailing. She could tell the sailors were absolutely smitten with Tina. They always were. But she could also tell that Tina was just humoring them. 

She remembered the way Tina looked at Ray, the way her face lit up when she heard the crew had made port and would be in the tavern by sundown, the soft look in her eyes when Ray walked through the tavern doors, too quickly hidden by her mask of sarcasm and charm. It was the same look Caiti had when she had first fallen in love with Jack. The beautiful kind man who had stolen her heart. 

She knew being a privateer’s wife was hard, but she loved him more than the heartbreak. She loved him when he first spoke to her at the bar, when he came back with that small ring, when Geoff, only half drunk, married them on the deck of his ship, when she spent sleepless nights like this listening to the storms pound against the windows of her room knowing he was out at sea. 

She loved him when he told her of Geoff’s decision. Of _his_ decision. She loved him when she gave him the ring back. She loved him too much to make him choose. 

She prayed, for Tina’s sake as well as her own, that the crew was safe. Caiti was used to the heartache that comes with loving a sailor. For Tina, this was just the beginning.

\---------

The torrential rain and otherworldly darkness obscured Geoff’s vision so he could only see what was happening on deck during the flashes of lightning. The wind and waves battered at _Achievement_ and it took everything he had to keep the ship from rolling. He strained to see his crew and make sure they were all right. He watched Ray and Ryan move quickly up and down the masts, while Gavin Michael and Jack scurried about the main deck. Lindsay stood by his side, her silent presence giving him some small comfort. 

He felt the first big wave hit and saw Ray slip from the mast.

Jack tripped, Ray was slipping.

Ryan jumped, and Ray fell. 

Ray and Ryan were holding each other as they swung back and forth.

Another wave hit. 

Gavin was over the railing, Michael holding his wrist, trying to pull him back on board.

Jack was scrambling up the mast to reach Ray and Ryan.

Another wave.

Geoff slipped as the ship pitched under him, too worried about his crew to focus on his footing.

He felt Lindsay rush to grab the wheel as his head collided with the deck.


	11. Chapter 11

Caiti woke the next morning to the sound of Tina humming as she walked through the halls. The rain had subsided to a drizzle that lightly tapped at her window. She stretched, taking her time getting ready for the day ahead. The late night and cold weather made her drowsy even after a night's sleep.

Downstairs, Tina was making breakfast for Steffie and the sailors. They sat at the bar, talking between mouthfuls of Tina’s cooking.

“Matt, we’re settin’ sail today. It’s not too late to change your mind, y’know.”

“Nah, I’ve made up my mind. Besides, the navy wouldn’t want me. I’m just a sailor, not a fighter.”

“Suit yourself, Matt.”

The sailors thanked Caiti and Tina for their kindness and left, leaving Matt alone at the bar.

Caiti sat next to Matt as Tina gently set a plate of food in front of her.

“Matt,” Caiti started, “What are your plans? You seem like a good sailor, and a smart young man, what other skills do you have?”

Matt swallowed his mouthful of food and took a swig of rum, “Literally no skills. I can sail, and I can do a bit of handy work. Nothing outrageous, mind you, just the normal repairs needed on a ship. I’ve basically only sailed my entire life and never learned to do anything remotely useful on land.”

“Well, Matt, we need someone to help with repairs and things. Steffie’s room leaks, we had that leak in the basement, sometimes floorboards or shutters will come loose. We could use someone like you. Would you like to work with us? Until you find another job, that is. I wouldn’t want to keep you here if you want to find work elsewhere.”

Matt nodded, glancing at Tina and Steffie before looking back to Caiti, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Tina smiled, loading his plate up with more food.

\---------

Geoff woke up in his bed, the sunlight coming through the small porthole and shining across his face. He slowly reached up to rub his eyes and felt bandages wrapped around his head. He recalled the storm the night before and sat up quickly, worried about his crew. The sudden movement made his head spin, and he almost immediately slumped to the floor. 

“Jack,” He tried calling out, but his throat was dry and his voice cracked in a very unmanly way. He managed to crawl into a sitting position and was about to call again when Lindsay swept through his door.

“Where’s Jack? How’s the rest of the crew? Is everyone alright? Did we lose any sailors?” Geoff rapid fired questions in his hoarse voice as Lindsay checked his bandages.

“Jack is looking after Ray and Michael. Almost everyone is fine, we only lost one sailor,” Lindsay pulled away from Geoff and looked him in the eye. “Gavin’s missing.”

Geoff’s stomach dropped and he jumped to his feet. Well, tried to. His vision was spotted with black and Lindsay firmly pushed him back onto the bed. 

“Jack has you on bed rest for the next day. Ryan and some of the crew are scouring the beaches to find Gavin. He’ll turn up,” Lindsay made sure Geoff was settled in his bed with a bottle of rum and turned to leave. “He has to.”

\---------

Ray huddled up next to Michael, wrapped up in blankets and shivering. Jack had patched up their bumps and bruises, and now they waited for Geoff to wake up. For Geoff to wake up and for Gavin to turn up. 

“Geoff’s awake,” Lindsay made her way into the small area they had walled off, “He’ll want to talk to you, Jack.”

Jack nodded and went up deck, leaving Lindsay with the boys.

“How’s Geoff doing?” Ray asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. 

“He’ll be fine. It’s just a bump and a scratch,” Lindsay lowered herself onto one of the bedrolls, arching her back as she stretched. “How are you guys doing? I’m still amazed, Michael, that you managed to pull Ray out of the water with you.”

Michael shrugged, looking away, “Too bad I couldn’t get Gavin too.”

“Hey now,” Ray said quietly, pulling Michael close, “You did what you could. Vav will turn up soon.”

He closed his eyes, his face nestled into Michael’s neck.

Michael had saved him. They were both overboard, the storm pounding them against the side of the ship. Michael desperately holding onto Gav’s unconscious form. Someone threw down a rope and they grasped at it, reaching for the small wet rope in the darkness of the storm. They tried tying the rope around Gavin but the waves and their numb fingers made it nearly impossible to wrangle a rope around his limp form. 

They had to find a way to scale the rope without losing Gavin. But the waves were unpredictable and… and something had happened. He had been thrown against the side of the ship and his vision had blurred. Michael had to help him and Gavin had slipped into the ocean. 

Michael managed to get his half unconscious ass out of the water, but they had lost Gavin. 

He hadn’t been able to read the storm. It came in so fast. Too fast. His perfect record was ruined, and they’d been caught in the storm. He made a mistake, and Gavin was gone. 

\---------

Two days since the storm and Geoff was back to sailing. Jack asked Lindsay, quietly, where Geoff wouldn’t hear, to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t do anything too strenuous. They still had men combing the beaches, led by Ryan, searching for any sign of Gavin. Michael and Ray, usually scurrying around the ship as quickly as they could, were slowly going about their duties, each blaming themselves for Gavin’s disappearance. 

Lindsay watched the young men, Ray on the mast and Michael on deck. Ray sat watching the horizon. His usually relaxed form, swinging legs and spread arms, was replaced with hunched shoulders and his head bent. Michael seemed lethargic going about his duties on deck. He had the help of a few other sailors checking the ordnance, but it still took much longer. She worried for them. 

A commotion on deck shook Lindsay out of her thoughts about the lads. 

“Geoff!” Ray called out from his perch on the mast, “Ryan’s coming in fast.”

Everyone perked up, even Michael, as they watched the small rowboat approach the ship. The crew crowded around the small ladder as Ryan ascended.

“Geoff, we found him.”

Behind him, the sailors were bringing the rowboat up to its place on deck, a small and very wet Gavin resting in it. Jack scooped Gavin in his arms, carrying him to Geoff’s quarters, the rest of the deck crew following quickly.

Lindsay stood with Michael and Ray as the older men fussed around Gavin. She caught snippets of their conversation; it sounded as though Gavin was alive, but barely. 

Geoff looked up at them, “Come look at this, you lot.”

They crowded around Geoff, looking at Gavin. Lindsay was entirely distracted by his face, pale and lifeless and so unlike the charming Gavin she had gotten to know. Michael gently took Gavin’s hand, with a quiet “You gotta wake up, boi.”

Geoff drew their attention to a small purple mark on Gavin’s neck. It was a deep purple, about the size of an eye, almost like a bruise. 

“Jack,” Ray asked, “What is that?”

Jack shrugged, “I’m not sure. It’s not like anything I’ve seen before.”

Geoff turned away, running his hands over his face, “We’re going back to port RT. We need to be somewhere safe until he wakes up. We can’t take care of him if we’re worried about sailing.”

The small group nodded, Ryan leaving to tell the rest of the crew. Lindsay turned to Gavin again, placing her hand over Michael’s. She gently kissed Gavin’s forehead, gave Michael’s hand a squeeze, and left. Her heartache eased a bit as she climbed the stairs to the helm, and she whispered another prayer to the sea god. 

_Please let Gavin wake up. We need him. Michael needs him._


	12. Chapter 12

They were a few hours from making port. Everything had gone well, except Gavin not waking up and Ryan was worried. Ryan wasn’t one to be worried, except about Gavin. Gavin needed looking after, and although the other lads did their best, they also needed looking after. Ryan worried about the lads more than he cared to admit, but always Gavin most of all. 

And now, he worried about Jack too. They were making port again, and Jack would almost certainly go to Caiti and try to make recompense for his turn to piracy. The tavern would likely be under watch by the navy as a potential hiding place. Jack wouldn’t be able to go to the tavern to see Caiti under any circumstance. Ray wouldn’t be able to see Tina either. He needed to be sure the other men understood the danger of the situation. Now he was worried about Ray too. 

Ray and Jack and Gavin. Might as well worry about Geoff and Michael as well. And Lindsay too. 

Michael and Lindsay. They were getting pretty friendly. Geoff must know that Michael wanted Lindsay to join the crew because he fancied her. Ryan just hoped Michael wasn’t too invested in her, heartbreak didn’t mix well with dangerous sailing, as Jack and Ray had come to learn. Yeah, he was worried about Michael and Lindsay.

And Geoff was stressed. He could see it in his eyes. Geoff was worried Gavin wouldn’t wake up, that Jack would leave for Caiti permanently, that Ray had lost confidence in his skill, that Michael and Lindsay would distract each other too much to work effectively. 

Maybe Ryan worried because he caught Geoff’s worry. No wondered Geoff was always so stressed. This worrying thing wore a person out. 

Ryan was pulled out of his worrying by Geoff gently shaking him, “I need you to put together the bribe for Jon. He’s a tough harbormaster and won’t be bought for cheap. You’ll probably want to include something for his dog too, he really does dote on her.”

Ryan nodded and stood up, going to find Jack and Ray and a chest for the bribe.

This whole return to Port RT was making him worry too much. 

\---------

The tavern was busy for lunch time. From what Steffie overheard, Captain Burns and Captain Sorola had just returned and the sailors had come to the tavern to, once again, try to charm Tina as well as to enjoy her cooking. Steffie, herself, was sitting at the bar with Matt eating after a morning of repairing her ceiling. 

“So I’ve heard rumors about Caiti,” Matt started, “About Caiti and some sailor who’s left her for piracy.”

Steffie swallowed hard, not expecting this from Matt, “You really should ask Caiti that yourself. I don’t think I’m the one to tell you that whole story.”

Matt shrugged, “I guess you’re right. What about Tina? She still has yet to confirm whether she has a lucky man in her life or not.”

Steffie laughed at this question, “Oh, Tina. She doesn’t _exactly_ have a man in her life, but there’s a definitely a lucky sailor vying for the spot. And it seems like he has a pretty good shot at it. But don’t tell Tina you heard it from me.”

“I thought Tina said she wouldn’t get with any of the patrons? Something about drunkard pirates, if I remember rightly.”

“Oh,” Steffie smiled, “He doesn’t drink. Only cider and juice for him, I’ve never seen him drink anything remotely alcoholic.”

Matt hummed and turned back to his food, taking a long swallow from his glass of ale.

Steffie turned back to watching the tavern floor. Caiti flitted among the tables, delivering food and drink and conversing with the patrons. The sound of conversations engulfed her in gentle waves of sound as she studied the suntanned salty-haired sailors that crowded the room. She heard Tina’s charming laugh from behind the bar and could only imagine the men at the bar watching her with not-quite lust in their eyes. 

Her gaze was caught by the doors quickly opening, allowing a tall young man to step into the tavern. She recognized Trevor, the young man who worked with the navy. He’d been around a few times since that first night and was quickly becoming a good friend to her as well as Caiti and Tina. 

She waved to him and he made his way to her, easily sidestepping the tables and half drunken sailors.

“Trevor, what brings you here today?”

He sat heavily on the stool beside her, “What was the name of Geoff’s ship?”

Steffie’s stomach twisted, “ _The Achievement_ , why?”

“Steffie, I don’t know what he told you, but he never turned his ship over to the navy. In fact, we’re pretty sure that he went rogue and has been pirating around Mermaid Reef.”

Steffie’s stomach was doing somersaults, but she merely nodded.

“I was just down at the docks, Commodore Hullum had me down there to ensure all our ships had made it back. As I was waiting for Jon to fetch his log I noticed, tucked away at the end of the dock, a ship that wasn’t the navy’s, but Jon didn’t mention it, nor was it written on his docking log. I think it was _The Achievement_.”

Trevor paused, staring intently at Steffie.

“Steffie, what do you know about Geoff’s activities in the last two months?”

\---------

"Geoff?" Griffon was surprised to see him. Last she heard he had turned to piracy, she expected that to be the last she saw of him. Now he was here, striding into her office like half the royal navy wasn't out for his head.

"Ah, Griffon, I need, uh, a favor," Geoff looked calm, but Griffon could tell he was rattled.

"What's wrong, Geoff?" 

He turned and opened the door, allowing a procession of people to shuffle into her small office. She immediately recognized Jack and Ryan carrying Gavin. Michael and Ray followed, concern lacing their features, seemingly hesitant to leave Gavin's side. Michael was closely followed by a woman Griffon didn't recognize, but it was obvious she was close to Michael and Gavin. Ryan leaned Gavin against the wall, Michael moving in to hold his unconscious form upright.

"We just need a place to lie low while we figure out what's wrong with Gav," Geoff said quietly, looking hopefully at Griffon.

Griffon hesitated. She looked from Gavin’s hunched form, with Michael’s hand on one shoulder and Ray’s on the other, to Jack and Ryan standing in the corner, eyes darting between Gavin and Geoff, to the woman hovering over Michael, looking slightly out of place, before finally meeting Geoff’s anxious gaze. 

She couldn’t turn them away. Not after everything she and Geoff had done together. 

“Of course,” She saw the relief in Geoff’s face and couldn’t help but smile, “But you have to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Take Caleb with you when you set sail again.”

Griffon could feel the crew staring at her, but Geoff just raised his eyebrows slightly and asked to speak to her in private. 

\---------

Steffie waited in the back room with Trevor. He hadn’t reported back to the navy yet, he had wanted to get as much information from Steffie before returning. 

She paced the length of the small room, waiting for Tina and Caiti to usher the last of the sailors out and close until dinner.

_What could have brought them back to port so soon? They know the navy is still on the lookout for them. God, I hope they’re all safe. What would Tina or Caiti do if something had happened to Ray or Jack? What would I do if something happened to any of them? It’s probably nothing major, Steffie, they would have stopped in to tell you, or sent for you, or something to let you know. But what if -_

Steffie’s thoughts were cut short as Caiti and Tina burst into the room.

“Steffie, what is it? We had to close early, and business was so good today,” Caiti caught sight of Trevor standing in the corner. “Does the navy need something?”

Trevor stepped forward, “Not exactly.”

He explained the situation quickly. When he finished, Tina and Caiti were both visibly upset, their brows furrowed in confusion and concentration.

“Who knows about this?” Caiti demanded.

“Just you. And, presumably, Jon.” Trevor answered quickly.

“Why didn’t you report to the navy? Why bother telling us?” Tina’s voice shook.

“I count you among my friends, but I have little loyalty to the navy. It was my father’s idea for me to join. Something about whipping me into shape and giving me discipline. I know you all value your friendships with Geoff’s crew, I wanted to let you know what was going on.”

Caiti shook her head, and began pacing just as Steffie was a few minutes earlier.

“There must be a reason for them to come back here, and it can’t be a good one. Trevor, how long can you postpone your report to Hullum?”

“He granted me leave for the day and asked me to report in the morning.”

“That’s good. We can work with that.”

Caiti continued pacing. Tina and Steffie exchanged concerned glances, following Caiti’s path with their eyes.

“Tina, I need you to talk to Jon. He holds you in high regard and will likely tell you what he knows. Steffie, find Kovic and tell him what’s going on. Trevor, I have some more questions for you.”

Steffie and Tina nodded, leaving the room together, leaving Trevor and Caiti alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael and Ray sat, dozing, beside each other. Jack had done all he could and now they waited for Gavin to respond. His limp figure rested on a table in the back of Griffon’s workshop, a small blanket draped across his body. Michael and Ray had refused to leave him, and they sat with Jack, a silent vigil over their unmoving crewmate. Lindsay was out with Griffon, she wasn’t associated with them as pirates yet, taking care of some maintenance on the ship. Geoff and Ryan were in Griffon’s office, discussing plans. They couldn’t stay at Port RT for long, they all knew that. 

“Purple,” Gavin mumbled and rolled over.

Michael looked at Ray, seeing his confusion mirrored on Ray’s face; Jack all but ran to Gavin’s bedside, “Ray, tell Geoff that Gavin’s waking up.”

Ray quickly ran outside and Jack raised Gavin’s head.

“Gav, can you hear me?”

“Purple hair,” Gavin murmured, his eyes still closed.

“Gavin, can you hear me?” Jack repeated. Geoff and Ray came clattering in, followed closely by Ryan. They crowded around his bed, silent as Gavin rolled in his sleep.

His eyes suddenly opened, dark against his pale skin, and he grabbed Geoff’s arm.

“She had bloody purple hair,” He enunciated every word, as clearly and as matter of fact as could be.

“Who had purple hair?” Michael leaned in, attracting Gavin’s gaze.

“The woman who bloody saved my life, that’s who. But she wasn’t a human. Not fully, anyway. She was too beautiful to be human. And no human sings like that. She wasn’t alone either! But she was the one with the purple hair. Purple hair and pretty brown eyes…” Gavin trailed off, leaving the rest of the crew in stunned silence. 

“Ok, then,” Ray started, “Gavin was saved by a beautiful, magical, purple haired singing woman while the rest of us had to actually save ourselves. Anyone else feel like we got the short end of the stick?”

Michael let out a quiet chuckle, still looking at Gavin in concern. Geoff ran his fingers through his hair and sat on a crate, relieved that Gavin was finally awake. Jack looked at Gavin, now staring absently at the ceiling. 

“It’s obvious isn’t it? It was the -”

“Absolutely not. They don’t exist,” Ryan cut Jack off.

“Yes, they do, Ryan,” Jack insisted. “Just because you’ve never seen one -”

“No one’s seen one! Because they don’t exist!”

“How can you prove that?”

“By that logic, you don’t have proof either! I had this exact argument with Gavin weeks ago. There’s no way they exist.”

Ray and Michael watched the exchange, eyes flicking back and forth as though watching a tennis match. Ray was getting more confused, Michael more angry until he exploded, “What don’t fucking exist?”

Ryan and Jack stopped, mouths open, eyes wide, and turned to Michael.

“Mermaids.”

Understanding dawned across the lads’ faces and they both nodded.

“Of course they exist,” Ray started the same time Michael said “Oh, yeah, they’re a myth.”

Ryan gave Michael a look of approval before opening his mouth and turning back to Jack.

“Exactly, they don’t -”

“Jack’s right,” Geoff cut in. His words muffled through his hands, “Mermaids are definitely real. Whether they saved Gavin or not is a different story.”

Ryan looked at Geoff, shocked, as Jack shot him a triumphant look. Ray and Michael shared looks of confusion as they locked eyes over Gavin’s half sleeping frame. 

\---------

Lindsay and Griffon had returned from their work on the ship just before night fell. Jack left Lindsay with Ray and Michael to watch over Gavin. He needed to get out of the workshop, or at least out of the small area in the back. Ryan forbade him from leaving the workshop, from going to see Caiti. But he needed to see her. He could only imagine her worry since the last storm. He needed to make things right before they set sail again. 

Screw Ryan. As soon as the crew fell asleep Jack was going to the tavern. He’d be careful; he’d be fine. Ryan was being paranoid. He couldn’t keep Jack from his wife. 

\---------

Tina sat at the bar with Caiti, Trevor, Steffie, and Matt. Matt had gotten the condensed version of what was happening and offered his help. The tavern was empty, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire. 

Tina stretched, cracking her back, tense from leaning over the bar for dinner service. They had closed early, hoping to hear word from the crew, but hadn’t heard anything yet. It was close to midnight, but none of them were remotely tired. The possibility of the crew being caught was enough to keep them awake. 

Caiti stood, silently refilling everyone’s drinks. Her eyes were tired, and Tina could see the stress wearing on her. Before long the silence was broken by shouts outside. Torch light filled the street as they stood at once and crowded to the windows.

“I’ll go see what’s going on.” Trevor pulled his jacket on and walked to the door. “It looks like the navy.”

He stepped outside, leaving the others to their silence again.

“I hope it isn’t them,” Caiti murmured. The others nodded, exchanging glances before looking outside again. 

They sat pressed against the windows, watching the torchlight as it faded from view around the corner, until Caiti called them back to the bar. 

“There’s no use waiting there, we won’t see anything. We just have to wait for Trevor to return.”

They sat in silence and waited, worrying about their boys. 

\---------

Geoff was awoken by Ryan.

“Jack’s gone,” He whispered, trying not to wake Griffon.

He quickly sat up, his vision spinning a little, a residual effect of hitting his head, and tried to remember where he was.

Griffon’s. They were safe. Well, Jack might not be.

“Where’s he gone?” He murmured, pulling his clothes on.

“If I had to guess, I’d say the tavern. He’s likely gone to see Caiti.”

“Wake the lads. We need to be ready if we hear the navy’s got him.”

Ryan swept out of the room, leaving Geoff to finish getting dressed. 

Griffon rolled in the bed next to him, “You better go find him before he does something dumb or gets found out.”

He groaned and pulled his pants up, “Don’t wait up for us then.”

\---------

The crew gathered in the workshop, except Gavin who was sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. Geoff had sent Caleb to see what was happening in town. They waited for his return, and Ryan made very clear the expectations for the night.

“No unnecessary risks. You stick with another member of the crew, no matter what. If Jack is safe and we find him without a hitch, you make sure you all come back here and send Caleb to find the other pair. If Jack is already in custody of the authorities you come back here and send Caleb to find the others. Then we’ll come up with a plan. If we don’t find Jack by sunrise, we come back here. 

“Jack might have been found out already, we can’t lose any others.”

“Ray,” Geoff sketched out a rough map of the port in the sawdust, “You and Ryan sweep the North path to the tavern, Michael and I will take the South. Be careful out there. I can’t lose more of my crew.”

They all nodded, silently waiting for Caleb to return. Michael absently twisted his hands in his lap, turning them over again and again until Ray gently pulled them apart. 

“You’re making me nervous with your fidgeting. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

The door opened a fraction and Caleb slipped inside the workshop. “Bad news. The navy’s marching Jack to their compound at this very moment. He’ll likely be hanged within the next three days.”

Michael saw Ryan’s fists clench briefly before Geoff jumped into action. 

“Caleb, wake Lindsay. You two go to the tavern and tell Caiti and the other women what’s going on. Ray and Michael, find out as much as you can about the cells in the navy compound. Be careful, don’t get caught. Ryan, you come with me. We need to make sure the ship and crew are ready to get the hell out of here after we get Jack out.

“I’ll ask Griffon to keep an eye on Gavin.” He turned and sighed heavily, “She won’t be happy being woken up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I couldn't figure out how I wanted the next few scenes to play out, and I got married, and there's been a lot going on, but here it is! Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly again.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack slumped in the corner of his small cell. Moonlight illuminated a patch of the floor before him, broken up by the bars that crossed the window, casting shadows across the uneven walls. The cell gate wasn’t going to give, he’d been trying for hours. The window was at least ten feet off the ground, and there was no way he’d fit through the small opening even if he could reach it and remove the bars. 

There was nothing to do but wait.

He dropped his head into his hands, forcing tears away. _Idiot. Why’d you have to go? Ryan will never let you hear the end of this. If you even see him again. Or the rest of the crew for that matter._

_You messed up big, Pattillo. There’s no getting out of this one. Caiti’s never going to forgive you now._

He shook his head as the pessimistic thoughts continued twisting around his brain. He knew he couldn’t get out on his own; he needed to trust the crew. Trust that Geoff wouldn’t rest until the entire crew was safely on board _The Achievement._ Geoff wouldn’t leave him behind without a fight. 

Jack watched the patch of moonlight slowly move across the floor as the moon set, creeping towards the bars of the cell and out towards the corridor. He’d been captured just past midnight, the moonlight just reaching into the cell. It’d been four or five hours, as far as he could tell from the setting moon. Sleepless hours spent watching the moonlight and worrying about his suddenly uncertain future. 

He caught himself dozing off, lulled by the sound of the waves crashing against the shore of the island, his exhaustion from the weeks of worrying about Gavin was catching up to him. Each time he shook himself awake he stared at the square of moonlight, willing time to slow. Morning would bring a trial, if he was lucky. More than likely it’d be straight to the gallows. 

The moonlight was just reaching the wall opposite his cell when he heard a commotion upstairs. He shook the exhaustion from his frame and leapt to his feet. The chilly cell left his joints aching as he rose, but he pushed through the pain, straining to hear what was happening.

He heard a voice, low and threatening, followed by the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. Soon footsteps were pounding down the stone steps. Jack pressed himself against the bars of his cell, hoping and praying he’d see a familiar figure rounding the corner. 

It wasn’t Geoff or Michael, or anyone else he recognized. Instead it was some tall skinny kid carrying a ring of keys.

“Who the hell are you?” Jack called out as the boy searched for the correct key for the cell.

“Trevor. I’m here with Ryan.” He didn’t so much as look up as he answered, but quickly unlocked the cell and ushered Jack out. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Jack ran up the stairs to a nearly empty room. Ryan was there, watching the door and the few bodies thrown into a corner. 

Ryan glanced over his shoulder as Jack entered the room. “Perfect. Geoff’s outside with Lindsay. I’ll follow you out. We’re going to the docks.”

They filed out in silence, quickly making their way through the barracks. Geoff and Lindsay were outside with a carriage, large hoods obscuring their faces, also surrounded by a few bodies.

Trevor and Ryan quickly climbed onto the back of the carriage, gesturing for Jack to get inside. They pulled up their hoods as Jack climbed into the small cab and Geoff called the horses into motion. 

He barely had time to register another figure in the carriage as it jolted into motion, causing him to fall into the empty seat. 

“Jack,” Caiti’s voice cracked with emotion as she reached towards her husband. “You’re here.”

“Caiti,” Jack whispered her name and pulled her small frame into his arms. “I’m so sorry for leaving, I’m sorry for everything. I love you, darling.”

Caiti squeezed him even more tightly, “I know. I know. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Someone lightly tapped on the back of the carriage and Caiti pulled away from Jack. 

“We haven’t got much time, we’re close to the docks now. Give this to Ray, it’s from Tina.” Caiti handed Jack a folded piece of parchment. He nodded and quickly unhooked the ring from his neck. 

“It’s yours again. It always has been.” Caiti smiled at him with teary eyes and he clasped the fine chain around her neck. He kissed her softly, relishing the moment, knowing it would be too long before they were together again. 

“Be safe, dear. I love you. I always have.” Caiti wrapped her arms about Jack as the carriage slowed to a stop.

Jack swallowed his tears and pressed a kiss to Caiti’s hair. “I promise I’ll come back.”

The door opened and Jack and Caiti were quickly ushered out by Ryan. 

The dock was dimly lit, the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon. Jack could see Jon slowly putting out torches, his loyal dog at his heel. _The Achievement_ was a ways out from the dock, all ready to set sail, Caleb was in a small rowboat, waiting to take them to her. 

Caiti gave Jack one last kiss before pushing him towards the docks. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Jack whispered as he turned towards the ocean. 

He climbed into the boat and Caleb, with the help of Trevor, began rowing them out to _The Achievement._ Jack watched Caiti’s figure get smaller as they rowed away from Port RT, the rising sun lighting her up in yellow and orange as she watched her husband sail away again.


	15. Chapter 15

Caleb and Trevor were easily welcomed into the crew, they were still short staffed and welcomed any help offered. Jack soon took Caleb under his wing, teaching him how to repair the ship while out at sea. It was different than his former work with Griffon building ships, but he loved it. Jack also set him to watch over Gavin when possible, freeing up Lindsay to spend more time learning from Geoff.

“Quite the crew of misfits we’re gathering, wouldn’t you say, Geoff,” Ryan mused as he stood with Geoff at the helm of the ship. The crew was gathered on deck, sprawled over every surface as they sailed through the night. A few torches lit up their faces. Ray and Michael sat with Gavin, who wasn’t quite at full capacity yet, as they laughed with Lindsay and Trevor. Likely telling more outrageously not-quite-true stories. Jack was teaching Caleb about different medicinal herbs, they both looked as though they were quite enjoying themselves. The rest of the crew lounged about, done with their daily duties and catching up on some rest. 

“Hmmm, yes. I suppose so. A woman with great sailing instincts, a shipwright’s apprentice who fell in love with the sea instead of the ships, and a former navy errand boy.” Geoff paused, leaning against the wheel of the ship and gazing fondly at his crew. “They’re remarkable.”

Ryan let out a soft chuckle, “You’re really quite fond of them, aren’t you?”

“You aren’t?” Geoff sounded indignant. “How could I not be? They seem to have really incredible skills. We could use a few more like them. Maybe one day…” Geoff trailed into contemplative silence.

Ryan shook his head, not attempting to fathom Geoff’s thoughts, and left to join the crew. 

“Remarkable.”

\---------

Weeks went by. There was small talk of mermaids starting, but Gavin hadn’t mentioned it again, nor had the rest of the deck crew. Gavin was making immense strides, and had enlisted Trevor to aid him in his duties until Jack allowed him to stand for more than twenty minutes at a time. Secretly, Gavin was relieved by Jack’s strict rules. He didn’t feel ready to work quite yet, but Michael wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he said it out loud. 

Caleb was doing almost all repairs on his own, allowing Jack to really monitor Gavin and track his health. Lindsay was sailing every other day now, but always under Geoff’s supervision and guidance. 

“Okay, girl, this is your run,” Geoff said, handing the wheel to Lindsay. “You know the map and you know the routes. Take us where you please.”

“Really, Geoff?” Lindsay beamed.

Geoff took off his hat and jammed it on Lindsay’s head. “Captain. But just for today, alright? I’m taking over again tomorrow.”

“Of course, sir,” Lindsay nodded. “I won’t let you down!”

“I know you won’t,” Geoff smiled. “I’m going to check on the boys. If you need anything, Michael will help you out.” He winked and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

It proved to be a slow, long day. The sun was hot in the sky and Lindsay felt sweat gathering at the back of her neck and in the hollow of her throat. Halfway through the day, Michael came up with some food and they sat and ate together.

Michael was a loud and cheerful companion, always teasing someone about something and telling Lindsay all of Gavin’s failures on past adventures. Lindsay fell quickly into conversation with him and they talked the rest of the day, Michael leaning against the railings as she worked. 

“So then comes Ryan, trying to be all menacing because Gavin accidently dropped a crate of supplies overboard, don’t ask, and he trips and absolutely eats it. I mean, thud, shaking, whole nine yards. Ryan’s down, there’s blood everywhere, and Gavin just starts laughing. Then, of course, Jack comes swooping in, fixes Ryan up, and banishes Gavin from touching all cargo.”

“What happened to Ryan then?” Lindsay asked.

“Broke his nose,” Michael answered. “He tells a different story every time someone asks. I mean every time. Ray came up seconds after it happened and Ryan said Gavin got a lucky punch. He told Geoff that he got it from taking down a whole crew by himself.”

“And Geoff believed that?”

“Well I did until now!” Geoff called up to them. “Lights out, kiddos! I need you well rested for tomorrow!”

Lindsay looked around; she hadn’t realized that the sun had set while they had been talking. The moon was nearly full and shone brightly down, reflecting across the waters. Michael sheepishly stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry,” Michael apologized. “I didn’t mean to take up your entire day.”

“No!” Lindsay stopped him. “I mean - it’s fine. I liked it.”

Michael beamed. He had dimples. He waved goodbye to Lindsay and ran down to the crew quarters, his curly hair catching the light. Was it always that shade of brownish red? Or was that just a trick of the moonlight?

Lindsay shook her head. It had been a long day and a long few weeks at sea. She was tired and just seeing things.

\---------

A week later and Gavin was up and working again. Jack had asked Trevor to keep an eye on him, which turned out to be quite easy. Gavin liked working with Trevor and asked Geoff if he could keep Trevor as an assistant. Trevor liked Gavin and his ceaseless hypothetical questions, Gavin liked that Trevor always gave a serious answer. 

“Trevor,” Gavin singsonged as they were making rounds below deck, ensuring everything was in its place, “Do you believe in mermaids?”

“The navy taught us -”

“I don’t care what the navy thinks, Trevor. What do you believe?”

Trevor turned to Gavin, leaning on a barrel as he spoke, “I remember my mother telling me stories of mermaids. Mermaids that would seduce sailors and convince them to join them beneath the water, returning to their ships weeks later with no memory of what happened except the hint of a song. Mermaids taking care of the children that played in the water, ensuring they stayed safe when their parents were a little too careless in watching over them. Even mermaids who could shapeshift and join human life, giving up the ocean for life among the humans. After my mother died my father dispelled any notion I had of mermaids. He believed in believing only what you could see. 

“So yes. A large part of me believes in mermaids. But that might just be the memory of my mother.”

Gavin stood silently for a moment before asking “How did your mother die?”

“She drowned.”

Trevor turned and walked away, continuing the inspection of the hold, leaving Gavin standing alone. 

\---------

Ray swung his legs as he sat upon the mast. It was his favorite time of day, his favorite part of sailing. He sat on the mast, wind ruffling his hair, watching the sunset and listening to the quiet murmur of the crew below him. It would be a peaceful night, nothing but quiet waves rocking the ship to sleep after the sun went down.  
He reached into his waistband and pulled out a worn piece of parchment. He carefully unfolded it, the folds were beginning to tear slightly from the constant unfolding and refolding, and read the words he’d read and reread a hundred times a day.

_Ray,_  
_I can’t believe you made port and didn’t even buy me dinner like you promised. I expect dinner the next time you come in. No excuses. Even though I didn’t get the chance to see you, I’m grateful for this small note at least. I hope we really can be together someday, face to face instead of ink and parchment. Stay safe and come back._  
_Much love,  
Tina_

He pressed the note to his chest, leaning against the mast and staring again at the sunset. He knew now more than ever that he needed to get back to Port RT. He wouldn’t let Tina be swept off her feet by some other smooth talking sailor. It was hard enough to win her heart when he was hanging out at the bar all the time, how could he keep it when he was so far from her?

A commotion on deck brought him out of his thoughts of Tina. Michael and Gavin were wrestling. Gavin, still not in peak condition, was carefully being watched over by both Jack and Caleb. It wasn’t long before Michael pinned him to the deck and raised his arms in victory, the rest of the crew cheering and laughing at Gavin’s defeat. 

Ray smiled to himself and began climbing down the mast. It was going to be a peaceful night on the ocean, but life on a pirate ship was never truly quiet. 

\---------

“OK, crew” Geoff called from the helm, lit by the last rays of the setting sun, “We’re going to settle this mermaid thing once and for all. There are too many unknowns for us to keep sailing this route without solving some of these mysteries.”

The crew murmured their agreement, ready to follow Geoff into any solution he could come up with.

“There’s only one person who can answer our questions. We have to go to Mica.”

There was a quiet gasp and more murmuring. Less of agreement and more of fear. 

“Mica the sea witch?”

“We can’t trust her!”

“How can Geoff think that’s a good idea?”

Geoff shouted to be heard over the sudden noise of the crew, “We leave in the morning. Any thoughts on the matter can be directed to Ryan or Jack.”

Ryan and Jack stood together as the crowd turned towards them, shouting concerns and worries while Geoff quietly returned to his quarters.

“Well,” Jack said to Ryan, “There’s no changing his mind now.”

“Good thing Mica and Geoff already have history.”

Jack nodded and returned to listening to the crew.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW sorry for the long long wait. Thanks for all your patience!

Ryan watched the sun rise from the helm as the crew slowly started to make their way up for breakfast before starting their duties for the day. According to Geoff, Mica lived a week’s sailing from Mermaid Reef. The crew had settled their concerns from the night before, with some small urging from Ryan to trust the captain, and were ready for a new adventure. 

“Good morning, Ryan!” Gavin raced up the stairs, joining Ryan at the helm. “Aren’t you just so excited to be going? I am, for one. I hardly even slept! You can ask Michael, I can’t wait to meet Mica and finally find that mermaid who saved me.”

Ryan couldn’t help but smile at Gavin’s enthusiasm. “I am excited, Gavin. I just worry the crew doesn’t quite share your optimism about this venture.”

Gavin chuckled, “I do suppose you are right. They aren’t very fond of the idea of Mica, now, are they? They don’t believe she’s actually a witch, right?”

“Gavin, we are searching for mermaids. A witch isn’t too far off base for what we’re already involved in.”

Gavin laughed again, “You’ve got a point there. Mermaids and witches. Who would have guessed Geoff would have led us here? We were actually respectable privateers not to long ago! I can’t believe we’re actually searching for mermaids.”

Ryan smiled as Gavin bounded off to join Michael for breakfast. 

_Who would have guessed?_

Ryan tried to recall life before joining Geoff and the crew. He had vague memories of wandering around port as a young boy, pickpocketing for survival. There was little else he remembered about growing up. For a while he was cabin boy for another ship, he can’t remember who it belonged to. He’d met Geoff in the tavern, heard he was in need of a crew, worked his way up to quartermaster, and never looked back. 

Geoff had a history even Ryan knew nothing of. Geoff never explained how he knew Mica, never talked about how he learned to sail, never even mentioned his family. But the crew, Ryan included, trusted him. 

“Is the course charted?” Geoff asked, shaking Ryan from his thoughts of the man.

“Yes, captain. As far as I can figure from your very vague description of where Mica lives, we’ve got a course charted. We’ll likely have to deal with navy ships at some point. There’s no way around that.”

“Perfect. Tell Michael to double check the ordinance before we leave our cosy little cave, and we’ll set sail after breakfast.”

“Yes, captain.”

\---------

Michael dragged Gavin along with him to check every corner of the cave to make sure they had gotten every ounce of fire power they could. He was worried about the navy. Two months of pirating doesn’t mean they could face the navy in all its power. They couldn’t barely beat the small merchant ships at times. But the crew was getting better every day. Ryan took everyone under his tutelage in sword fighting, and Michael couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t aching from the never ending training and extra work. The quiet mornings eating breakfast and the evenings spent sprawled on the deck were the only respite from working. The hard work would have been fine on its own, but he also couldn’t get thoughts of Lindsay out of his head. She was captivating and charming and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Gavin was relentless in his teasing about it, but at least he could tease Gavin in equal measure. 

“Ok, Gavin. I think we’ve got everything. Ready to find your mermaid?”

Gavin beamed in the dim cave, “Yeah, boi. Let’s do this!”

\---------

“Navy ship, off the port side,” Ray called from the mast, swinging down to the deck. “I don’t think they’ve spotted us yet, we might be able to sneak by without them noticing.”

He ran up to join Geoff at the helm as Ryan yelled out to the crew to hold course. 

“Captain, there’s one ship within sight but it looks like a shadow of a fleet further out. If the one ship chooses to engage there’s no way we’ll avoid a battle with the rest.”

Geoff nodded slowly, following Ray’s gaze to the Southwest. “We hold course. Bring me Michael.”

Ray scurried off to find Michael and Geoff turned to Ryan.

“We won’t be able to fight the whole fleet, but we’re faster than the one ship in sight. They likely won’t engage. The loss wouldn’t be worth it.” Ryan nodded as Geoff continued talking, “We’ll have Michael prep the cannons, just in case. And have Ray ready the crew for a full sail. It’ll be close.”

Ray returned to the helm with Michael and Gavin close behind.

“Ray and Gavin, get the crew on deck and ready them for a full sail. Michael, ready the cannons, have Lindsay help you. Get Jack and Caleb up here,” Ryan quickly explained as Geoff continued to watch the small ship on the horizon, his body tense as he paced across the small deck. The lads nodded, a look of determination shared across their faces. They quickly left, Gavin calling for Trevor as he walked across the deck. 

Geoff pulled out his spyglass, focusing on the fleet behind the lone ship. Ryan quickly filled in Jack and Caleb as they joined him at the helm, readying them for the possibility of a small, or large, skirmish. 

Jack caught Caleb’s eye, expecting the poor boy to be wide eyed, having never been in a fight before. But, Jack saw only resolve and sent him to prep some space in the hold for a makeshift infirmary. The Gents were left by themselves, all watching the small ship on the horizon, hoping it wouldn’t turn and see them. Hoping it wouldn’t choose to engage. 

Before long, Geoff started laughing, startling Jack and Ryan out of their thoughts. 

“What the hell, Geoff!” Jack shouted, “What could possibly make you laugh at this time?”

Geoff turned to his friends, “We don't have to worry. It’s the fucking Commodore himself. Our dear friend, Matt Hullum, is with that fleet of ships.They're flying his colors under the royal flag”

Ryan and Jack exchanged looks, not understanding the laughter that continued to pour out of Geoff. Geoff was doubled over, wiping his eyes as they teared up.

“Commodore Hullum himself! I can’t believe this.” Geoff started to contain his laughter as Jack and Ryan shared another confused look. 

Geoff straightened up, “If the Commodore is with that fleet they’re escorting something, or someone, important. If it was Captain Burns we’d really have to worry, but the Commodore wouldn’t engage without any reason. I bet that ship is going to see us and fuck right off. We’re really not worth the fight.”

Ryan and Jack shared, yet another, look. They were still confused about the humor in the situation, but visibly relaxed. 

“Ray, full sail ahead,” Geoff called, “We’ll live to fight another day.”

The crew let out a cheer and returned to their normal routines. Ryan smiled as the crew celebrated, keeping an eye on the new recruits. Trevor clapped Gavin on the back as they turned to help Michael unload the cannons. As Trevor pulled away, turning to find Michael, Gavin collapsed, hard, onto the deck. Ryan was pushed aside by Jack, who reached Gavin’s side before Trevor had even registered what had happened. Trevor met Ryan’s eyes, looking helpless as Jack and Caleb took Gavin below deck. 

\---------

The remainder of the trip was uneventful. Gavin had woken up with nothing more than a bump on the head after a few days, but Trevor was assigned to watch over him and take over whenever Gavin felt ill, which was becoming more and more frequent. But Trevor was quick and learned well.

 _He is really turning into a talented little boatswain,_ Geoff thought to himself one night as he sat in his cabin, _he gets along with everyone and has an easy presence that makes the crew trust him. The same way they trust Gavin._

Geoff stretched, looking down at the map but not seeing it.

 _Trevor, the up and coming boatswain. Lindsay, my captain in training. Caleb, the unflappable medic and carpenter. I practically have a second deck crew. Trevor needs more combat training, but so does Gavin. Lindsay does pretty well for herself, better than Michael anyway. Caleb is surprisingly strong, but clumsy._ Geoff hummed to himself, idling twirling his moustache as he thought.

_They really are remarkable. I wonder if, with a little more training -_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

“We’ll be in the area soon. We need you to guide us to wherever it is that Mica lives,” Ryan called through the door.

Geoff shrugged his thoughts away, pulling on his coat and hat as he left the small room. 

\--------

They couldn’t reach Mica in a ship, or by foot, but instead had to traverse a series of canals that intersected and doubled back and were poorly lit by scattered lanterns and torches. 

Gavin hated it.

He hated the dark and the too small boats and Michael’s knee pushed into his back and the humidity and the smell and the way it all made him feel more lightheaded than he already was. He closed his eyes and leaned into Ray in front of him. Ray showed no indication of noticing, and the boat carried on. 

Gavin thought about the mermaid. Was it just one? He very clearly remembered one with beautiful purple hair. She had sung to him, he could barely remember the haunting melody. There were others, he remembered now. They were just as beautiful, but scary. They were armed and didn’t look happy. They weren’t happy about him! They didn’t like that the purple mermaid had saved him. There was a blonde mermaid, she had blue in her hair too. There was also a merman. He had a big beard and pretty dark hair. There were two mermen with dark hair. They were angry at Gavin and his pretty purple mermaid.

The boats came to sudden stop, making Gavin dizzy as he looked around. 

“We’re here,” Geoff said quietly, stepping out of his boat. Ryan and Jack followed, stepping onto the small island. 

There was a small house, more of a hut really, covered in vines and other plant growth. There were a few torches, a couple lanterns, and an odd otherworldly glow around the house.

Michael and Ray helped Gavin out of the boat, supporting him when he stumbled on the thick undergrowth. As they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the door it was thrown open and a gust of wind made the group shiver. 

“Ramsey,” A voice called out, “I’ve been expecting you.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Captain Burns!” Tina smiled from behind the bar, “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Burnie looked up as he stepped into the tavern, meeting Tina’s smile with his own. He grabbed a stool at the bar, and Tina placed a bowl of stew and a pint of ale in front of him.

“Tina, it’s good to see you again,” Burnie smiled and took a bite of stew.

“And you, Captain.”

Tina grabbed her own stool and sat across from Burnie. It was slow for lunch hour, and the Navy Captains always appreciated a little more attention when they visited. Tina happily obliged if it meant the girls (and Matt) at the tavern were safe from any Navy investigations.

“Tina,” Burnie set his ale down heavily, “Piracy is getting worse.”

“Oh heavens, do we have anything to worry about?” Tina smiled inwardly, knowing her boys were giving the Captain hell if he came to her for comfort. 

“Oh no, they’re all staying clear of here. Sailing mostly around Mermaid Reef, we think. See, the thing is, we haven’t been able to engage with any of the pirate ships. The Commodore says he’s seen a few, but always when on important business and unable to engage.”

Tina sent a silent prayer of thanks to the sea god for the wisdom of Geoff and the protection of the crew. 

“There are only a few privateers who didn’t give up their ships, and we’ve caught all but one. I mean, it’s always a possibility that other islands, not controlled by the empire, are having this pirate problem and it’s interfering with our work as much as theirs. But in any case we need to rid the waters of these pirates. It’s increasing fear in merchants and traders and requiring more navy escorts than we have the manpower for.”  
Burnie paused, shaking his head. He finished his bowl of stew, mopping the bottom of the bowl with a hunk of bread. 

“More stew, Captain?”

Burnie gave a nod, and Tina retreated into the kitchen where Caiti was working.

“Caiti, Burns is here.”

Caiti looked up, startled, “What does he want? Is it about the crew?”

“Not exactly. He’s mostly here for the comfort of homemade food and no small amount of ale, but you know how he is. He told me everything. He’s having a hard time tracking down the crew. The boys are safe for now.”

Caiti smiled, “That’s good news, for once.”

Tina nodded, knowing the lack of news was wearing on Caiti. When they were privateers the crew could send a message with another ship. The absence of communication was trying on all of them. 

“I have to get back to him,” Tina quickly filled another bowl of stew and turned to walk out.

“Tina,” Caiti called, “Keep him confused. It’s the least we can do.”

Tina smiled and ducked back into the dining area. 

\---------

Michael looked around the small house. It was small, definitely cramped with all seven of them, and a little cluttered, but held an energy that Michael couldn’t place. It was certainly a reflection of the woman who inhabited it. With her long black hair and dark skin, the short woman radiated a power that could not have a rational explanation. Her black dress swept along the floor as she walked around the small space. 

“Ramsey, what took so long for you to visit me? I was expecting you at least a week ago, if not earlier. I heard your boy,” She looked at Gavin, “had a bit of a run in with some mermaids.”

Gavin shifted awkwardly under her piercing gaze.

“So it _was_ mermaids that saved Gavin?” Geoff asked. 

“I don’t know about saved,” Mica took Gavin’s hand, pulling him into the center of the room, “but they’re the ones who kept him from drowning in that storm.”

She pulled Gavin’s head to the side, examining the purple mark on his neck. In the weeks since the storm it hadn’t faded at all.

“You know what this mark is, Geoff?” Mica released Gavin, and he quickly stepped back between Ray and Michael. 

Geoff shrugged, “A mermaid hickey?” 

Ryan let out a low chuckle, but a glare from Mica shut him up.

“He’s been marked for death.” 

\---------

“Matt,” Tina called from the kitchen, “I need you!”

Matt walked into the kitchen to see Tina, on a stool, struggling to reach the top shelf.

“I have a jar of peaches on the very back of the shelf that I just can’t quite reach.” She stepped off the stool, letting Matt easily reach up and grab the dusty jar.

“I’m making some cobbler for Caiti’s birthday.”

Matt smiled, “I love cobbler! Do you need any help? It’s going to rain soon too, so I can run to the market if we need anything for tonight.”

Tina looked out the window into a cloudless sky, “Matt, I don’t think it’s going to be raining anytime soon. But there are some things we need if you want to go now. Let me write you a list.”

Soon Matt was on his way, and Tina went back to her cooking. Caiti had been much happier since the boys had made port, even if Jack had almost been executed for piracy. It was nice to hear her singing as she cleaned in the mornings and laughing with the patrons into the night. It was nice to have Caiti back again.

She bustled around the kitchen, making stew, cobbler, bread, and washing dishes. The faint murmur of the few lunch patrons and the rhythm of her cooking lulled Tina into a reverie. 

She was pulled out of her routine by Matt’s return. He began putting food away as Steffie and Caiti brought in the dishes from lunch. It was a perfect afternoon in their perfect little tavern. 

\---------

Matt began setting up for dinner, wiping down tables and sweeping the floor. He loved the tavern, loved working with the women here, but he missed the sea. He missed sailing with the wind at his back and clear skies above him. Heck, he’d even sail through the worst storm if it meant sailing again. 

He stared out the window at the storm clouds rolling in. The weather was always unpredictable in these small island port towns. 

“Matt,” Steffie called him, “Tina needs a taste tester for her cobbler filling.”

Matt turned, smiling, “I’ll be right there!”

Yeah, life in the tavern was good, but the sea was where he really belonged. 

\---------

“What do you mean, death?” Geoff’s voice cracked with indignation and fear, “Why would they save Gavin just to kill him later?”

“Boy,” Mica called to Gavin again, “You don’t look to good. Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Of course he doesn’t look good! You just said he’s going to die!” Geoff’s voice cracked again as Gavin slumped into a chair.

“He can get the mark removed.” Mica knelt in front of Gavin, looking into his eyes, “You just need to find the mermaid that left the mark on him.”

“Oh, fucking simple.” Michael threw his hands in the air, “We’ll just track down this mysterious purple mermaid that has a reputation for killing people and ask her to just change her mind about fucking killing Gavin!”

Mica glared at Michael, “What do you mean reputation for killing people? She hasn’t killed anyone yet.”

“That we know of,” Michael muttered to himself, his hand resting on Gavin’s shoulder protectively. 

“Ok, Mica,” Geoff rubbed his eyes, “We have to find the mermaid. How do we do that? We sailed Mermaid Reef for two months and never heard a thing, and now we have to go find them?”

“The boy will lead you,” She stood up, looking Geoff in the eyes, “Trust your crew, Captain. You’re going to need their loyalty and instinct.”

She turned back to Gavin, and pulled him up to face her. She leaned in and whispered something the crew couldn’t hear. 

“Two weeks,” she said aloud, “Two more weeks until the mark claims its victim.” 

She turned back to Geoff, “Now go, Captain. Go find a new member before you lose an old one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn't abandoned yet! Inspiration decided to strike instead of motivation to do homework, so I managed to finish up this chapter and I'm posting it without any proofreading. Hopefully the next will be up soon-ish!  
> Thanks for reading still :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A less action-y chapter this time, but it'll be picking back up soon!

Geoff sat at his deck in his small captain’s quarters. He was looking over a map of Mermaid Reef, the areas where Gavin had been lost and found were circled in messy black ink, and he stared intenetly at the two. He ran his hands through his hair before rubbing his eyes. It’d been a long few days since they’d talked to Mica, and he hadn’t the slightest idea of where to find the mermaids. 

He stood, pushing his chair to go skidding across the wooden floor, and shoved his door open.

“Ryan!” He called, his voice cracking, “I need to speak with you!”

He looked up at the helm where Lindsay stood talking with Michael, her red hair blowing in the wind, and gave a wave. She smiled, waving back quickly before returning to her conversation. 

He caught sight of Ryan climbing out of the hold, a barrel over one shoulder and length of rope over the other. He was followed by Gavin and Trevor. 

“I told you, Ryan, we had it under control!” Geoff heard Trevor speak as he walked towards them, “We would have caught that barrel eventually.”

“That’s right,” Ryan chuckled, “After it had knocked over every other barrel in the hold?”

“Exactly!” Gavin chimed in, “We had to wait for it to let its guard down.”

Trevor nodded vigorously as Ryan laughed. He passed the rope to Gavin as he set the barrel down, “Be sure to tie it down properly, and then take care of the rest of the mess you made.” 

“Ryan, I need your advice," Geoff interrupted them, "Actually, grab Jack too and meet me in my quarters.”

\---------

Twenty minutes later and it was decided, they were going to briefly stop at Port RT, again, resupply, and then return to the mermaid chasing. Geoff knew that Jack had ulterior motives for wanting to return, but heck, Ray didn’t get to see Tina last time they stopped, and if they left the ship at sea and just took in the smaller boat, with just 7 or 8 of them, and could get a message to the girls letting them know they’d be coming in, they might just get lucky. 

When he announced his decision to the crew, they looked relieved. He could tell the long days looking for mermaids was wearing on them and they were excited to make port. Almost all of them would be staying at the next port over, a lovely lawless town that boasted pretty women and plenty of drink. They weren’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of searching for possibly dangerous creatures, regardless of whether Gavin’s life depended on it. Geoff knew it was a sign of their trust in him that kept them from a mutiny, and, possibly, their fear of Ryan. Mica’s words came back to him _Trust your crew, Captain._

 _I bloody well better trust them, after all the trust they’ve given me?_ He stood at the helm with Lindsay, under the pretense of supervision, but stared over the crew with unseeing eyes. _The boy will lead you,_ easy enough, Gavin would find the mermaids. Right? But her last comment, _Go find a new member before you lose an old one._ What the hell did that mean? Losing an old one was obviously Gavin dying, but finding a new member? He could use more crew members, always could. Maybe they’d find someone new when they made port. There were always plenty of vagabond sailors looking for a job hanging out at taverns and brothels. He wouldn’t be able to find anyone at RT, it was too close to the Navy headquarters for any potential pirates to spend time. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Geoff,” Lindsay turned to face him. With the clear sky and sea like glass standing at the helm was just a precaution. 

“How are things with Michael?” He asked, a wry grin playing across his lips.

“That is absolutely not what you were thinking of,” Lindsay laughed, “But, yes, things are fine. He’s a good friend, a good listener.”

“Oh? Friend?” Geoff raised his eyebrows at her, “That’s all?”

Lindsay flushed a light pink, “Yes, just a friend. It’s nice to have a friend like him. Especially since he got me this job in the first place.”

Geoff laughed, turning to lean against the railing, “He’s a good kid. And a good sailor. And a good weapons master. Arguably the most loyal crew member I have.” He trailed off, losing himself in his thoughts again. 

Lindsay stared at him a moment longer before searching out Michael on deck. He sat with Gavin and Trevor, laughing as he cleaned his pistol. She could hear his laugh from where she stood, loud and almost aggressive, and it made her smile. 

\---------

Michael and Gavin were telling Trevor more exaggerated stories about their time as sailors under Geoff’s command as Michael cleaned some of the weapons that had fallen into disrepair. The sky was clear, the sea calm, and the rare relaxing moment was a much needed break from the stress of it all. Michael looked up to find Ray seated on the mast, in his usual spot, a piece of paper held in his hands and his legs swinging freely. At the news they were returning to RT, Ray had practically jumped for joy. He’d clapped Michael on the back before scurrying back up the mast. He had been sitting up there since, holding that paper and staring towards the horizon. 

Michael cast a glance at the helm, more out of habit than anything else, to see Lindsay staring at him. _Not at me. No, at all of us. At the deck crew._

He pulled his cloth through the chamber of the pistol one last time, feeling a slight color rising in his cheeks, as Ray called out from the mast “Rain’s coming! Just rain, no storm.”

The crew cheered, all rising to their feet to gather barrels for rainwater as Ray climbed down from the mast. 

\---------

This time, Lindsay went to the cabin without fuss. She was prepared for this, she had cleaned the windows earlier in the week and now she could see the crew without hindrance. It made all the difference. Now she could see the soft stomach roll that Ryan sported. She noticed that Ray had some seriously strong calves and that Caleb had the worst tan lines ever.

And Michael was not as pudgy as she remembered, the pirating was doing good things for him. His skin was tanned and the freckles across his shoulders seemed to multiply from it. As he reached up to scrub his hair, Lindsay saw his biceps and back muscles ripple with power. A flush filled her cheeks as she noticed his toned stomach and powerful legs.

Lindsay took a deep breath and sank to the floor, not bothering to even look at the rest of the crew. Her skin was hot and she felt a bit faint. That was not the same Michael she met in the tavern that long time ago. This Michael was different; this Michael was a strong, powerful pirate, not the novice privateer of before. She had no other choice, really. She was going to seduce him.

\---------

They made it to the neighboring port without a hitch, and in good time. The sea god must be on their side. Ryan was able to charter a smaller ship to take a few of them to RT, and before long they were on their way, leaving Lindsay in charge of the crew and ship. They sat squished together in the hold, Geoff and Jack consulting together, Geoff was likely telling Jack to not run off this time and get captured, Michael Ray and Gavin sitting and laughing together. Ray had a new shine to his eyes, a new skip in his step since they had decided to come back to RT. Gavin was looking paler than usual, but it was probably just the low light in the hold coupled with Ryan’s concern for the younger man that was making him see things. 

It had been eight days since they had left Mica, which meant they had six days before Gavin succumbed to that mermaid mark. _One day at RT, two days to get back to Mermaid Reef, and three days to find that mermaid._ He rubbed his eyes, hopefully everything would go to plan and they wouldn’t be too late.


	19. Chapter 19

Tina looked up as the door swung open. She was getting ready for the dinner rush, and was surprised to see a man she didn’t recognize stride up to the bar. 

“Welcome! What can I get for you?”

The man looked around before settling on a stool in front of her, “Are you Tina?”

She smiled, “Yes I am!”

He relaxed a bit, “Ray told me I could trust you.” Her breath caught at his name, her hand reaching into her apron skirt to hold the note he had left for her months earlier, “They’re here. The crew from _The Achievement_. I need a carriage. They’ll be here after sundown. Make everything ready to hide them from the navy.”

Tina nodded, and quickly gave him instructions on where and when to get a carriage. The man left as suddenly as he arrived, leaving Tina alone at the bar again. 

She called the others to meet her in the kitchen, still fingering the soft parchment in her pocket.

“We’ll keep them in the basement,” Caiti paced around the kitchen after hearing the news, “They probably won’t stay long, they probably need supplies, and they’re probably in trouble.”

Steffie and Tina nodded, leaving to make room among the boxes for their boys to stay. 

“Do they usually just sweep in like this?” Matt asked, leaning against the counter. 

Caiti laughed, smiling at the thought of seeing her husband again, “Recently they have. Pirating is still new to us and them. But they can count on us, and we’ll do the best we can for them.”

Matt smiled, turning to leave. Caiti knew he missed sailing. As much as she appreciated his help around the tavern, she knew, first hand, that the call to the sea was too strong to resist for long. Like Jack, and Ray, he would find a way to sail regardless of what the Navy would say. 

\---------

Ray sat in the small carriage, squished between Michael and Gavin, twisting his hands in his lap. He was excited to see Tina, after months without seeing her, but he was also fucking nervous. 

“Calm down, man,” Michael grabbed his hands, “Everything is going to be fine. Tina will fall into your arms and it’ll be like every fantasy you’ve had since you met her.”

Ray let out a small chuckle, but his nerves were no better for Michael’s words.

“What if she regrets the note though. It’s one thing to write something weeks ago, it’s another to actually do something in person,” He said it quietly, a rare moment of vulnerability from the young man. 

Jack reached across the carriage to rest his hand on Ray’s knee, “If we know Tina, which we do, she’s just as nervous as you, and just as excited. It’s always a little nerve wracking to come back to port after a time at sea, even for me. And I’m married!” They all laughed quietly, and Ray smiled up at Jack, thankful for his ability to always say the right thing.

Before long the carriage came to a halt. Geoff peeked around the window curtains before leading them quickly out of the carriage and through the backdoor of the tavern. 

Steffie was waiting for them in the backroom, what had been her office before this all.

“We’ve set up a space for you in the basement. Take the back hall through to the kitchen and Caiti will take you down.”

Geoff beamed, happy to see the young woman again, “Brilliant, Steffie. You’re the best.”

She smiled as they filed past her towards the kitchen.

\---------

Tina was so distracted she had already messed up three orders and tripped twice. 

“Tina!” A patron called from down the bar, “What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

It was one of their regulars, a blacksmith named Harry. 

“It’s just been a stressful day,” She replied, placing another pint of ale in front of him. 

“You know what you need,” He lifted a hand to point at the air, nearly knocking over his carefully stacked pile of cups, “Is a man to relax with, if you know what I mean,” He winked at her and took a long sip from his pint.

“Maybe,” Tina replied, something fierce in her eyes, “I’ll do just that tonight.”

Harry sat up straighter, “You’re telling me that the elusive beautiful barkeep has finally found a man worthy of her attentions?”

She smiled, “Just between the two of us,” Tina leaned forward in a mock whisper, “I found a man years ago. He just didn’t realize it until recently.”

Harry let out a low whistle, “Well, a lucky man he is. Good for you, sweetheart. You deserve a night of fun after dealing with us every night.”

Tina laughed as she walked away to help others at the bar, her mind still on Ray.

\---------

Jack caught sight of Caiti around Geoff in front of him, and shoved him aside to rush to his wife. He caught her hands in his and gently kissed her. 

“I missed you,” He breathed, pulling her into his arms.

“I missed you too,” She said into his chest. 

They stood in silence as the rest of the crew crowded into the kitchen. They were interrupted by Tina and Matt coming into the kitchen to get more food.

“Oh,” Matt looked startled, “You guys made it!”

Tina and Ray locked eyes, both flushing pink, but no one noticed as Matt rushed forward to introduce himself to Geoff.

“I’ve heard such great things about you guys since I’ve been here. Is it true you’re looking for mermaids?” 

Geoff nodded, somewhat overwhelmed by the warm reception.

“That’s so cool. I miss sailing so much. I would love to be back out there, looking for mermaids, getting in trouble, fighting the navy,” He trailed off, smiling to himself.

Geoff cleared his throat, holding out a piece of paper, “Well, we should be getting downstairs. But here’s a list of everything we need before we leave tomorrow night. Can I trust you to take care of that, Matt?”

Matt nodded excitedly, “Right away, Captain.”

Geoff smiled, “It’s good to meet you, Matt.”

Caiti broke out of Jack’s arms, grabbing his hand instead, “I’ll take you downstairs. We’ll send down some food as soon as we get the chance.”

Geoff nodded and followed Caiti down a small staircase in the back of the kitchen.

“It’s not much. Nothing compared the rooms upstairs. But you’ll be safer here.”

Caiti led them into a small well lit space, there were a few bedrolls laid out across the stone floor. They were surrounded by crates of food, but Geoff didn’t mind. It was cozy and safe. 

“Thanks Caiti,” Geoff reached out and pressed her arm, “We’ll be out of your hair before you know it.”

Caiti and Jack retreated to one corner of the basement and spoke in hushed tones. Michael and Gavin settled down on a bedroll and stretched their legs out. It was nice to have space to stretch after the cramped ship and small carriage. 

Ryan clapped Geoff on the back, “Ray is upstairs still. He and Tina seem to have some things to talk about.”

Geoff chuckled to himself, “I guess we’re stuck here for the night then.” He looked up, “I hope Ray and Tina can work out whatever it is they’ll be doing.”

Ryan laughed, “Tina will work it out. We’ll see if Ray can keep up with her.”

\---------

“So,” Ray started, leaning against the counter next to Tina, “You come here often?”

Tina laughed, “More often than you.”

She had Steffie and Matt running the tavern, _gods it was nice having extra hands around._

“Can I, uh, buy you dinner?” Ray looked up, meeting Tina’s sparkling brown eyes with his own.

“I would like that.”

Ray paused, “I guess I’ll have to flag down the serving girl to order. If only there was someone around who worked here.”

Tina laughed, moving to fix them plates of warm food.

“When was the last time you had a warm meal?”

Ray counted on his fingers, mumbling to himself, “I would say about the last time I saw you,” He mocked fainting, “Life at sea is so hard on delicate souls like me.”

Tina laughed again, pulling up a couple stools to the kitchen counter. 

“Well, Mr. Delicate Soul, dinner is ready.” She paused as they slid onto the stools, “You’ve finally made good on that promise.”

They ate and talked for what felt like hours. Ray told her of life at sea, of Gavin and his mermaids, of Michael and Lindsay, of Mica the sea witch. Tina told him about life at the tavern, about the young sailors that came to try and woo her, about Matt and his help, about Steffie and Caiti and their unending concern.

“Hey Tina,” Steffie called from the dining area, “The last patron has just left. I’m going to take some food downstairs and head to bed. Do you need anything else?”

She poked her head in and found them laughing with their hands almost touching. 

“Thanks Steffie! We’re good. I’ll take care of everything else before I go up. Goodnight.”

Steffie nodded with a knowing smile and left the kitchen.

“So,” Ray started at the same time Tina said “Ray, I -”

They both stop, laughing a little, “You go first,” Tina said, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Um, Tina. I, uh, think you’re beautiful, and I - I want to be with you. But like, always. Not just when we make port. Like, Jack and Caiti or Geoff and Griffon. But not with the marriage! I mean, unless you want it, but not now. I don’t even have a ring. And if you, maybe, think you could be with a scrawny pirate boy. I mean, not to pressure you or anything, and I understand if you think -”

He was cut off as Tina pressed her lips to his. He was surprised, rigid at first, but as soon as he realized what was happening he kissed back eagerly. 

_It’s happening. It’s happening._

He brought one hand up to cup her cheek and nothing else mattered. He was here, kissing Tina. It didn’t matter what happened tomorrow, or the day after. It didn’t matter that they wouldn’t be able to spend their days together in port; it didn’t matter that he would set sell the next night. He was kissing the woman of his dreams.

_Ryan was right, to hell with attrition._

\---------

It was late into the night by the time Ray came downstairs to join the crew. Geoff was still up, he and Ryan decided it would be best if they kept watch just in case, and gave Ray a knowing smile as the younger man slipped into his bedroll between Jack and Michael.

“Things went well with Tina, I take it?” Geoff whispered.

Ray’s smile got even wider, “Could not have gone any better.”

Geoff smiled broadly, “That’s what I like to hear.”

He looked over his crew, fast asleep in the small room, practically on top of each other, and thought back to Matt. He was a sailor, that was evident. From a short conversation with Caiti it sounded like he was a good sailor too. Maybe even as good a sailing master as Ray. 

He mulled the thought over.

_Mica did say to find another crew member. I’ve already got a new captain, boatswain, and carpenter. Might as well recruit a new sailing master. Maybe one day I’ll get a second ship, after this whole mermaid thing blows over._

He pulled his blanket tighter around himself, lost in his thoughts about the future. 

\---------

The next day passed quickly. Matt and Steffie had gathered all the supplies they needed, Jack and Caiti had spent the whole day together, as had Ray and Tina, and they were almost ready to set out again.

“Matt, can I speak with you?”

Geoff pulled Matt into a corner of the kitchen, keeping his voice low, “You wanna join the crew?”

Matt’s jaw fell, speechless for a second, “Absolutely, Geoff, I mean, Captain. That would be incredible.”

Geoff beamed, “Excellent! I already talked to the crew about it. You’ll be working with Ray, so you better start getting friendly with him.” He clapped Matt on the arm, “Welcome aboard, kid.”

Matt couldn’t stop smiling as they loaded their supplies into the carriage. He had never felt more welcome in a crew before. The lads welcomed him with open arms and lots of teasing, Jack, always warm and friendly, made sure he was sure about setting sail with pirates, even Ryan gave him a friendly pat on the back and a smile. 

He would miss the tavern, for sure. The comfort and security and roof over his head, as well as working with three beautiful and wonderful women everyday. But it was time for a new adventure, and time to return to the sea.


	20. Chapter 20

Lindsay and Trevor were having a drinking contest. Not much of a contest, since Lindsay still had to be responsible for the crew, but she would never pass up the opportunity to show up Trevor. They never had time to properly drink, drinking and sailing didn’t mix too well. Drinking and steering a ship definitely didn’t mix well. But tonight things were different. They were on land for at least the next 24 hours, and Geoff and Jack and Ryan weren’t around to tell them what to do.

“To the mermaids!” Trevor cried, lifting his cup, “May we find them soon!”

Lindsay laughed, lifting her own drink, “To the mermaids!”

They each took a long drink, slamming their cups on the table. Caleb looked on with a smile on his face, a girl over each shoulder trying to get him upstairs. The rest of the crew was scattered through the tavern and the town, grateful for the respite from sailing. 

Lindsay let out a loud belch, “I think that’s all for me, Trevor.” She smiled, “Next time, when I don’t have to be captain, you’re on for a real contest.”

Trevor laughed, “I’m counting on it!”

Lindsay stretched before standing, “I’m heading back to the ship, I’ll see you lot in the morning.”

“You’re sleeping on the ship, Lindsay?” Caleb looked up with surprise, “None of the men around here catch your fancy?”

Trevor smiled, “Of course not, Caleb. None of these men are Michael.”

Lindsay flushed slightly, but the dim light hid it from the men in front of her, “A captain belongs with their ship, and in this town you never know what will happen if you leave your ship unattended for too long.” 

She smiled and waved at her crewmates as she walked out the door. Before long she was safely in the captain’s quarters of _The Achievement._ She kicked her boots off and sank into Geoff’s bed. Geoff had given her a list of things to take care of while they were in port, a few things he couldn’t get in RT, or things he only trusted to her, so she definitely needed a good night’s rest. But, it was too quiet on the ship, no quiet murmurs of the crew at watch, no rocking of the ship as they sailed, none of the sounds she had grown used too in the last few months. 

She missed the deck crew. Especially Michael. Ever since that day in the rain she hadn’t been able to get him out of her head. It was really becoming a problem since she should really be focused on learning as much as she could from Geoff and her duties on the ship in general. 

_They’ll be back tomorrow night, stop being silly and get some sleep._

\---------

The deck crew returned to a relaxed and happy crew, ready to set sail again. Geoff may have claimed that the detour to port was just to resupply, Ryan knew that Geoff did it to raise the morale of the sailors. They needed the break from sailing, and Jack and Ray needed to visit the tavern, and Gavin needed some time on dry land. Geoff was a wise captain, that was for sure. 

They loaded the ship, counted the crew, and set off. They needed skill and luck to get back to Mermaid Reef in good time and find the mermaids to save Gavin. Michael sat with Lindsay at the helm while Trevor and Gavin organized the hold with their new supplies. Geoff was taking a much needed break from being in charge, and was laughing with Jack, telling stories to the crew sprawled around the deck. Ray was on the mast, as usual, but with Matt by his side. They had hit it off, and Ray was impressed with the skill Matt had shown thus far. 

Ryan was about to join Jack and Geoff when Gavin’s shouts from below deck distracted him. 

“Trevor! Keep him there! I’m going to get Geoff and Ryan.”

Geoff and Ryan were already on their feet, Jack too, and heading down into the hold.

“Gavin, what’s up, buddy?” Geoff called down as they descended into the belly of the ship.

“We have a stowaway! He says his name’s Jeremy, and he’s lost.”

Geoff scoffed, “Who gets lost and ends up on the wrong ship? He’s obviously lying.”

They had reached the man in question, sitting on a barrel with Trevor standing over him. But, from his looks, Jeremy would be able to break Trevor over his knee. He was short, but looked very strong. 

“Are you the captain?” He looked Geoff up and down.

Geoff smiled, “Yes, I am. Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?”

“Huh, I thought the captain was that redhead. I figured if a crew was led by a woman they would be willing to take an ex-convict aboard.”

“Ex-convict?” Ryan said, low and menacing, “What was the charge?”

“Public indecency, and public intoxication, and assault, and stealing, and some others. I moved to a less strict port, but it’s hard finding a crew who’ll take me when every ship has been taken over by the navy.”

“Ain't that the truth,” Geoff said under his breath. “Well, we’re actually short staffed, and it sounds like you don’t have any qualms with breaking the law. I’ll leave it to Ryan to see if you’re fit to join our pirate band, otherwise we’re dropping you off at the next port.”

He turned to Ryan, “Have Michael help you, I think this kid may know more about weapons and fighting than any of our other sailors. We could do with an assistant weapons master since ours is currently, um, shall we say, distracted.”

Ryan chuckled, turning back to Jeremy, “Well, come on up. Let’s see what you got.”

\---------

Jeremy was welcomed into the crew, like all the other new members had been. Michael had found him to be strong, knowledgeable, and very funny. 

“So how long have you and Lindsay been together?” Michael had just finished showing Jeremy around the ship and was helping him find a bedroll and a space to put it.

“What? No! We’re not - it’s not - I mean, we’re just friends. Besides, I don’t have time for a relationship when I have to worry about Gavin and everything.”

“If you two are ‘just friends’ then I’m a fucking mermaid. There’s no way you’re just friends with the way you look at each other and talk about each other.”

“What,” Michael turned to face Jeremy, “Did Lindsay say something to you? Did she say something about me?”

“No, nothing outright. I just assumed.” Jeremy laid down his bedroll and sat on a nearby barrel, “Anyway, what’s the deal with Gavin and the mermaids?”

Michael pulled up his own barrel and told Jeremy the story, but his mind was on Lindsay. Maybe he wasn’t actually being as subtle as he thought.

\----------

Now that Jeremy had mentioned it, Michael did see something different. Lindsay had started talking to him more. Sure, they talked occasionally and she always joined him and Gavin for dinner, but this was something else entirely. Ever since Geoff had decided to go back to RT, Lindsay had been actively seeking Michael out and talking to him alone.

Soon she even started asking Michael to talk with her at night. Those were Michael’s favorite. When the sun would go down and the stars twinkled into existence. Everyone else was asleep below decks and it was just the two of them, whispering as they walked around the ship.

He loved it, but with the threat of the Navy, and mermaids, and Gavin’s death hanging over him, he was too nervous to make a move. 

Still, Michael learned about Lindsay’s father and all he taught her. He talked about his own family, about how he joined up with Geoff and the crew. In those dark, quiet moments, Lindsay would lean up next to him, a warm presence against the cool breeze of the ocean air. He wanted to reach out and pull her closer, but could never muster the courage.

Here he was, a man who faced down men and ships of all sizes, scared to hold the woman he loved. Now that he had finally hooked up with Tina, Ray would never let him live it down.

\---------

Gavin’s head was going to explode. He was laying down in the hold, under Jack’s orders, Caleb had thankfully turned out all the lanterns, but he still had a piercing headache. It would come and go, but whenever he felt like it was gone another bolt of pain would rip from behind his eye to the back to his head. He dug his fist into his eye, hoping to make the pain ease up.

_I need to find those mermaids. I can’t be laying here like a useless pleb._

“How are you feeling?” Trevor had brought down some food and water, and he bent over Gavin in concern, “Jack and Geoff and everyone else are all worried about you.”

Gavin sat up, forcing a smile, “I’m top. I just need to get some sleep.”

Trevor smiled back, gently setting the plate down next to Gavin, “Well, let us know if you need anything. Geoff wants to speak to you, he’ll probably come down in a bit.”

Gavin nodded, the motion making his head spin. 

He took a sip of water, and ate a few bites, but laid down again soon after Trevor left. The pain was better when he was laying down. 

He must have dosed off, he woke to sound of hushed whispers, it sounded like Jack and Geoff.

“He’s in no condition to be doing anything, let alone guiding us as we search after mermaids!”

“You heard Mica, she said Gavin would guide us. If we want to save his life, we need his help. Headache be damned.”

“Just give him a day or two, he should be right as rain afterwards.”

“We don’t have a day or two! Mica said two weeks, it’s already been 11 days. We don’t have time to wait for Gavin to feel better, otherwise it’ll be too late.”

Gavin sat up, waited for the world to stop spinning, and called out “Jack, I’m fine. What’s up Geoff?”

Geoff pulled barrel up next to Gavin, looking down at him in concern, “We need to find these mermaids. Mica said you’d guide us, what do you say?”

Gavin’s vision blurred, the hold of the ship was replaced with three rock formations coming out of the water, a hint of a mermaid’s tail slipping underwater. He let out a yell, his arms coming up in front of his face as he fell into Jack’s arms.

“I told you, Geoff! Just give him -”

“I know where to go,” Gavin opened his eyes to see Geoff and Jack’s faces laced with concern, “I just had, like, a bloody vision or something.” 

He tried to stand and stumbled, “Help him walk, Jack,” Geoff stood up, “C’mon Gavin, let’s chart a course.”


	21. Chapter 21

“It feels good to have a heading again, good to be moving towards a goal instead of sailing around hoping we’ll stumble into something good.”

Ray and Ryan sat on the mast, Ryan taking a break from his usual Quartermaster duties. It was getting crowded in the captain’s quarters. Geoff had Gavin in there resting and manning the map. Jack was in there watching over him. Lindsay would pop in occasionally, as captain in training, with Michael at her heels (“It has nothing to do with being with Lindsay, I need to make sure my boi is ok! That’s all!”). It was nice having some time to spend with Ray, above the ship and the crew. It was peaceful. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Ray looked up at Ryan, “It’s nice to have a real plan again. Even if Gavin is getting worse every day.”

Ryan looked down to where Gavin stood next to Geoff at the helm, “He’ll be fine. We have our heading, we have a plan, we’ll save him.”

Ray smiled. 

“Hey Ryan, I just wanted to say, uh, thanks. I guess.”

“You guess?” Ryan laughed, turning to look at the younger man.

“Yeah! I guess. You were the one that made me drop that note for Tina, it feels like years ago, and now things are good with her.”

“Oh, I would say they’re more than good, judging by the way she looked at you last time we left port.”

Ray flushed, smiling, “Yeah, things are great.”

Ryan bumped Ray’s shoulder with his own, “You did all the work. I just gave you the push over the edge.” He paused, staring out at the horizon towards the setting sun, “I’m glad you’re happy. You and Jack. And Michael’s getting there.”

Ray laughed, “Oh my gods, Michael is killing me. Like, get a move on, man.”

Ryan joined in laughing with him, and they fell into comfortable banter, the stress of the last two weeks melting away at least a little.

\---------

“Are you ever worried?” Lindsay asked Michael that night as they leaned against the railing. Gavin was sleeping quietly, they were set to arrive at the rocks he had seen the next morning. They had a moment of peace and were taking advantage of it. 

Michael sighed. “All the time. I mean, it’s only natural, right? With this whole mermaid thing, and Gavin’s potential death, and even after all this blows over, there’s still the constant threat of the Navy. If they got to us, I don’t know, Linds, I think they’d win.”

“Well, we just have to get better then, won’t we?” Lindsay said.

“You aren’t scared?”

“Oh, no, I’m very scared,” Lindsay said, the honesty in her voice sharp in the cool air. “I’m so scared that things won’t work out after all, that we’ll see a Navy ship and they’ll tear us to shreds.” She took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Michael, resting her head on his shoulder. “But I trust this crew and I trust you, Michael. If we had to fight tomorrow, Navy or mermaids, I know that our weapons and ordnance are in prime condition and that’s more than enough for me.”

Michael surged with pride and wrapped an arm boldly around Lindsay’s waist, tugging her snug against his side. She looked up at him with wide, blue-green eyes and, before his courage flickered away, Michael’s spare hand was cupping her soft cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. Lindsay’s hands grabbed the open collar of Michael’s shirt and she kept him close, opening her mouth to his.

They stood there kissing for what felt like ever. Michael didn’t care if someone walked up on deck and saw them because he was kissing the goddess Lindsay and she was kissing him back.

\---------

“That’s it, Geoff!” Gavin was practically climbing over the side of the ship, “That’s what I saw in my vision!”

Geoff smiled, seeing Gavin happy again, and ordered the crew to anchor the ship. 

The deck crew, plus Lindsay, filled a few row boats and sailed toward the odd rock formation. Lindsay and Michael kept sharing secret glances and smiles, Geoff had a feeling he knew what that was about. Lindsay had snuck onto deck late last night, when Michael was watching the ship’s heading, and he didn’t hear her come back down. It was about time. _Maybe this will make Michael less reckless. He’s definitely happier, if nothing else._

Considering they were, hopefully, about to come face to face with potentially murderous mermaids, Geoff was happy. His crew was happy. Gavin less pale and drawn, Michael and Lindsay glowing with that new love look, Jack and Ray and Ryan laughing comfortably together. It was good to see the crew happy again after the stressful weeks they’ve had. 

_Who knew that storm would have led us here?_

Geoff ordered the crew to tie the rowboats to the rocks, where ever they could, and they piled out onto the rocks. 

“Now what, Gav?” Ray gently butted his shoulder against Gavin’s, “We just wait for them to show up?”

Gavin sat down quickly on the rocks, and began frantically unlacing his boots, “We have to go to them.”

He had a faraway look in his eyes, one that made Geoff worry.

“What, go to them? What the hell do you mean, Gavin?” Ryan looked down in concern as Gavin pulled his loose fitting shirt off.

He began wading into the water, “We have to go them.”

Michael was immediately at his side, shoeless and shirtless, “Then let’s go to them.”

The rest of the crew exchanged glances, watching Michael and Gavin’s figures sink slowly into the water. Geoff began pulling off his own boots, muttering under his breath, “What the hell does this boy think he’s doing, _gotta go find them_ my ass.”

The crew began unbuckling boots, pulling off shirts, and making ready to follow Gavin and Michael into the water. Geoff stood up, surveying the rest of his, sometimes overly loyal, crew, and turned back to the two men retreating further into the water. He was about to call out to them, to wait up for one second while the rest of them got ready, and saw them disappear under the water.

“Michael!” Lindsay cried out, running to the water, “Gavin!”

The rest of the crew rose as one, following Lindsay into the water after their two crew mates.

\---------

Michael took Gavin’s hand instinctually as they reached the edge of the rock formation and plunged into the water. Considering how clear and beautiful the water was, how hot the sun beat down on them as they rowed out to the rocks, the water was freezing when they were submerged. His breath left his chest, and he remembered the last time he was out in open ocean with Gav. During the storm. When he let Gavin go. _That won’t happen again,_ he promised to himself, squeezing Gavin’s hand a little tighter, _I’ll stay with you this time._

Gavin pulled Michael deeper down, and he heard something like a splash behind him. He was too focused on keeping with Gavin to turn around, but he was sure the rest of the crew was at his back. Where ever Gavin was leading them, whatever lay at the end of this hunt, they were in this together. They’d get through this together. 

Gavin kept pulling him down, as sailors they needed to be able to hold their breath for a long ass time, but Michael was getting worried. How far down were these mermaids? Was Gavin really going to be able to find them? Did they even trust Mica to give them the correct information? Maybe they were on a wild mermaid hunt, and they’d all drown because Mica cursed Gavin or some shit like that. 

He felt a hand slip into his open one, and turned in surprise to see Lindsay’s smiling face, her red hair floating around her head like a halo of fire. He turned further to see Ray holding Lindsay’s other hand, and Ryan and Jack and Geoff in the chain behind him. It was getting dark this far underwater, and he could barely see Geoff in the back of the train. They were all being pulled by Gavin to some unknown destination, some deep dark secret that the crystalline blue waters of this region had held for too long. 

Michael turned back to Gavin, feeling strengthened by the support of the crew, and continued swimming down. 

\---------

Gavin’s vision clarified deep in the ocean. He remembered beaching the rowboats on the rocks, and then nothing. He felt something squeezing his hand, and his lungs ached as though he had been holding his breath for an eternity. He turned to see Michael, and Lindsay, and rest of the crew, smiling down at him as he led them. Led them where? Where was he going?

He turned back to face the open ocean, swimming down, and saw a city open up before his eyes. 

Where there had been rocks and sand, occasionally crossed over by passing beams of light playing along the ocean floor, he saw houses and castles and roads and a thriving civilization. The rocks weren’t rocks at all, but cleverly disguised houses. The sand was patterned into roads and gardens. It was stunning.

His study of the city was cut short by a figure rushing towards them. A merman with a spear drawn, his powerful silver tail pushing him forward unbelievably fast. 

Michael jerked Gavin’s arm back, putting himself between this new merman and Gavin, pulling Lindsay and the rest of the crew around him.

The merman stopped just short of the cluster of people and looked them over quickly. Gavin peered over Michael’s shoulder as the merman brought something to his lips and blew into it. Soon, other mermaids and mermen were swimming up to the crew, a rainbow of tails and hair and accessories. They were breathtaking. He spotted his purple mermaid, at the back of the group, looking at him curiously, and his heart jumped into his throat. 

She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Purple hair swirled around her slim face, her opalescent tail slowly beating back and forth as she effortlessly kept herself in place. He was so caught up in her and her presence he didn’t notice the original mermaid beckon to them, or Michael pulling him along towards the city. He didn’t even feel the pressure in his lungs anymore. He had finally found his mermaid, and he was not leaving until he learned her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I'm not dead yet, and neither is this story! Thanks for sticking with me, I hope y'all are ready for some mermaids!


End file.
